Werewolf Desires
by teenwolfF4nfic
Summary: Jane Delgado moves to Beacon Hills to live with her Aunt and cousin Scott McCall after the death of her parents caused by her old pack whom she killed making her an alpha. The wolves of Beacon Hills slowly start to open up her suffering and grieving heart. /romance/mystery/friendship/comedy MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

I need to move to Beacon Hills. My Aunt Melissa said that whenever I'm ready she would take me in her hands; my parents wanted her to be my guardian.

I haven't seen my aunt and Scott since last year when they came to my parents' funeral. Both of them were confused as to how they died and so were the police. But there story was this 'animal' attacked us due to an unlocked back door but I know what the real story was...

_I was in my room then all the lights turned off and I needed to go down to the basement to get to the fuse box. But then I heard my mom's screams before I ran down the stairs to see blood all over the walls and writing saying "you". I didn't know what that meant or if that was directed at me until I came in the kitchen. It was so hard to see anything but I just about saw my parent's bodies lay limp with their blood spilled on the floor. At the moment I couldn't process anything but I had to and I didn't want to but I slowly looked up to the red glowing eyes. Yes by then I was freaking out even more. Then I heard a low growl, "I couldn't get to you if your parents were alive, besides you'd probably kill them anyway once you've turned." It sounded like a man and I heard him slowly moving towards me, his hands tapping the counter as he walked. "You're probably thinking why did you kill my parents?" He took another step, "what do you want to do with me?" And another, I just nodded instantly thinking he saw every move I was making, "just keep still and don't scream."_

I shuddered at the memory of the bite. The excruciating pain that it put met through, both physically and mentally.

_I woke up to people talking but they soon stopped. They were walking over to me but somehow I heard their heartbeat, actually I heard everything from the birds outside, the trees rustling and their footsteps coming closer. "How do you like it then?" it was the same voice as the man who killed my parents.  
"Where the hell am I?!" I sat up immediately to see two really hot guys and a stunning girl, probably not that much older than me, they were all dark skinned and dark haired and probably family, a twisted one.  
"That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that that excruciating bite and the fact you're awake means you survived a wolf bite- yes a werewolf bite" He looked at me waiting for an answer but his crossed arms indicated he was waiting for an insult. But I was just too mesmerized by how good looking he was, can be people be this beautiful?  
"Look if I'm being punked this is a sick joke" I glared at all three of them. The girl raised her eyebrows and punched me in the face. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it but I was still pissed as to why she'd hit me when I was asking her a serious question! The murderer handed the other man a mirror. I saw this girl with glowing yellow eyes and her face was just ew, and there was extra hair that grew out of her head. Then I started to go back to normal, I looked the same but better. I lost some weight mostly around my face but in a good way and it made me look more athletic even though I was never not slim but I wasn't extremely toned although I did just about every sport. My eyes directed me to chains and this electrocution chair.  
"We're not a sick group of people," he said and I scoffed at how ironic that was, "but the reason why were going to have to torture you is because it's a full moon tonight and it'll be your first transformation and you won't be able to control yourself which means you'll kill just about everything in your way. Including us." Oh how I wish I could right now but I'm not a dumbass, I know I'm outnumbered.  
_

Let me just skip to the part where they couldn't hold me down at the full moon and I first slashed that bitch's throat for when she punched me then I killed red eyes for murdering my parents and the other guy begged for his life and that I would never see him again and he honestly looked like he would shit his pants. Then when I felt my hairs grow back and I saw that my eyes weren't yellow but red. I soon figured out that I was the leader, an 'alpha'.

I packed all my stuff in my red Ferrari and towed my Suzuki GSX 1000 (motorbike) at the back of my car. I know it sounds too extravagant, however, my parents were thinking of getting me a car when I was 18 and I want a car that will last me until I can't drive so I'd remember this gift and I bought a motorbike because I changed into this 'badass' character. My perspective in life changed after my parents' death and I'm not that prissy teenager who likes to party and date hot jocks, I want to be tough and I've been distant from people and put on a tough act and a boundary wall between them and I for the past year.

I arrived at Melissa's house and she greeted my outside the door.  
"Jane! It's nice to see you again, it's been too long. But hey, I'm glad you're ready to move on now." She looked really surprised but maybe it's from the excitement.  
"Yes am I too. I'm more than ready cuz I want to let go of some of this tough exterior and not to mention getting my grades back up from lacking for the past year."  
"It's called grieving." She gave me a warm smile and another hug. This really made me think of how lonely I felt last year as I fended for myself and maybe that's one of the reasons for my tough act because I had no one around me.

She put the kettle on whilst telling me about my new school "So it's called Beacon Hills High School and they said you are going to have to be a junior since you missed out a lot in the past year and they said you need to be refreshed of the old stuff and learn new things just to even be in senior year." Great being with a bunch of 17 year olds is going to be hell. But it made me feel bad for not going to school for a whole year although it wasn't my priority.  
"But at least Scott will be there and he's only a sophomore, you'll see him around a lot oh and speaking of Scott he'll be home soon after his shift at the vet's clinic."  
"He works now? Haha what have you promised him?" I was generally impressed that he's working and embarrasses me that my 16 year old cousin has a job before me.

"Mom is that for me outside?" Scott asked and he grinned at his Mom even though she laughed at him and shook her head and turned to me. "Hi I'm Sco-" I turned to look at him and I knew he didn't recognise him.  
"Scott hey." I rushed to him to give him a hug which took him by surprise and I heard his heartbeat speed up knowing I need to let him recognise me first.  
"Jane?" He looked at Melissa with a curious esxpression, "wait you didn't tell me!"  
"Surprise?" she laughed at how Scott basically lunged at me to give me a big bear hug.  
"It's been too long since I saw you! Wait does that mean that, wait yeah of course it does. Everyone's gonna be jealous especially Jackson." He smiled and nodded his head again and the words spewed out of his mouth like a tennis ball launcher with his arms flailing around with enthusiasm.  
"Oh, ah sorry I'll explain tomorrow who that is." We all just laughed at that, "So is that your ride? Both of them?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, I bought them with my parent's will," suddenly his face fell sad, "and I can give you ride if you want." I knew it would brighten his face up.  
"Oh no thanks, I mean I'd love to but I gotta get to school to see Stiles and for lacrosse team meeting." I forgot about the equally goofy Stiles. I'd remember how we'd all play with each other when we were younger because we were best friends after all even though I was two years older but I was more a tomboy and also how sweet he was for bringing my mother's favourite flowers at the funeral.  
"Ok, and how was lacrosse camp?" Scott was never very athletic but his lacrosse was just one of the things he wanted to excel in.  
"Yeah it was good.." he yawned and Melissa shuffled us upstairs.  
"Yeah and a goodnight's sleep would also be good since it's a school night!"

5:30 am. I woke up and this time not from a nightmare of my parents being slaughtered. I guess that's a sign that moving to Beacon Hills was a good idea.

I got dressed in my green nike sports bra & running shorts and quietly got downstairs not waking anyone up and headed out for my morning run as usual. I've been running for 15 minutes even though it was more like sprinting and I'm still not tired (one of the perks of being a werewolf) but I've got to head back; school starts at 8, but just a few more minutes in the woods. I circle a burned down house to go back to the house and I see man just to the left standing there but I choose to ignore him since I really don't have time for this.

Melissa greeted me good morning as I ran upstairs and I thought that I would do a few pull-ups on the door post as I could hear that Scott was still in the shower.

"Oh god, uhh sorry I didn't know that- " he was blushing at the fact I was wearing a sports bra in front of him.  
"Scott relax, it's only a sports bra don't worry about it." I poked his cheek trying to get a smile out from him which worked.  
"I was trying out my gentleman skills, did it work?" he said with right amount of sarcasm.  
"Yes, you've always been a gentleman, I don't get why you don't have a girlfriend."  
"I'm working on that too. You're surprisingly really strong, I mean you do a lot of sports but I can't even do one pull up."  
"Umm, yeah I practise a lot." And from there we dropped the subject about my supernatural strength.

Sure I was getting a lots of glares and a few "show off's" from them as I entered the school's parking lot but suck it. I could hear Scott park his bike but then I heard a car park right next to him so I decided to park next to him too.

"Dude, watch the paint job." He said when opened his door and slammed Scott and the bike. I got out the car to see who this jerk is, "Nice ride." He said as he flashed a smile and winked at me whilst looking me up and down. Huh, tool.  
"Thanks, you too." But I didn't smile back and just turned my focus on to helping Scott up. He was going to say something back but another guy called him over.  
"Jackson come on!" Yep I pretty much suspected that he was Jackson, he had this jerk off aura about him so he walked away the usual jock cockiness as I saw him with his lacrosse stick. I pulled Scott up and attached his bike at the back of my car.  
"Thanks, I guess those pull ups are paying off." He said and rubbed his shoulder. Oops may have pulled him up a little too hard.  
"Yeah I guess-" I was cut off by this familiar voice.  
"Scott how's the bite- Jane?" I gave Stiles a smile and hugged just like Scott did last night.  
"Long time no see!" I gave him a big hug back and he was taken aback by my strength.  
"You look great! Really great and your hair, you grew it out?" He said with same enthusiasm as Scott last night like "a tennis launcher" god they must spend a lot of time with each other.  
"Well I thought a change was good." He gave me smile knowing I was thinking about my parents. "So I'm gonna go ahead and get all the info I need from the receptionist's office. As I left them they started to talk about a wolf bite from last night. Scott must have snuck out whilst we were asleep and I wonder who this 'wolf' is. So I guess Beacon Hills is just a supernatural as my home town was.

. . .

A lot of people looked at me as I walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High School; yep sure I was expecting this due to the tight jeans, leather jacket, white cleavage showing bralet, straight hair, red lipstick and wearing sunglasses inside. Might as well look good on first day back to school and make a good impression right?

"Oh wow. Black high heeled ankle boots, chic!" A red head friend standing next to Jackson said, her style wasn't bad either. But now I'm in school again I really want to get my straight A's again.

Scott asked if I wanted to see his and Stiles' lacrosse practice and I agreed. I sat next girl with long brown hair who wasn't that much taller to me and she right beside the red headed girl and they both gave me a smile.

It was Scott's turn to play goal although but as someone shoots the ball hits him right in the face of his helmet. Everyone laughs at him but I just gave him a supportive smile. But then another guy takes a shot and Scott catches the ball effortlessly, Stiles and I gave each other a look but we both stood up and cheered. Scott never was coordinated and to see him make that catch made me wonder that he's survived the werewolf bite. So two bitten werewolves in the family now, then a voice snapped me out of thought.

"He seems like he's pretty good." The brunette said.

"Yeah he seems good." The red haired girl replied and we all stood up to cheer him again when he caught another ball but this time it came from Jackson and I could see his annoyed expression because we cheered for Scott.

At the end of the game the two girls introduced themselves as Lydia the red head and Allison was the brunette, Jackson came up behind Lydia and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"And this is Jac-" she introduced him but I just cut straight to the point making it obvious I didn't like him regardless of his good looks.

"We've met." I blatantly replied and Jackson just gave me a smile.

"Oh ok then, well there's a party at my house tomorrow night and I live at-" Lydia said.

"I'm sure Scott can take me if I can come, which I'd love to-" but before I could finish Allison cut me off.

"Are you guys dating?" I could tell she liked him.

"Me and Scott? No, we're cousins actually." I heard Allison sigh slightly with relief and both had a surprised expression on their faces.

"You're related to him?" Jackson asked but Lydia nicely slapped him on his chest.

"Jackson?!" she said in a what-the-hell-shut up voice, "Well I hope you can come tomorrow." She gave a smile and all of them walked off and I joined Scott and Stiles congratulating Scott on how good he was. I saw him Allison give each other a smile and Stiles saw it too.

"Do you like her?" I asked him, they would make a cute couple though.

"Yes he does." Stiles answered for him and we all laughed and headed home.

Scott and Stiles were working on a project at Stiles' house whilst Melissa is still at work so I did my homework on metamorphosis and after I did some push ups, pull-ups and don't forget the sit-ups. So when Melissa came home I headed out for another run wearing the same kit and taking the same route. As I entered the Beacon Hills preserve (forest) I heard Scott and Stiles talking to man who smelled exactly like a werewolf but not an alpha so I headed that way. Luckily it was on my route yesterday and they were near the burned down house.

"Scott? Stiles? I thought you were working on the project?" I asked and both turned around to me. Stiles eyed me down but I chose to ignore the hormonal 16 year old and Scott gave me an embarrassing look maybe because I just wearing a sports bra and small running shorts only because I don't get cold. His face grew redder as they stepped out of the way to reveal the werewolf I smelled. He had black spiked hair, prominent facial features with impeccable cheek bones and a strong jaw line. His face was breathtaking but what stunned me more was from his neck and down. He wore dark blue jeans that fit him just right and he had on a black t-shirt and leather jacket which was tight in a good way because I could see he was muscular but all wolves were in shape and fit.

"And that goes for you too. This is private property, I saw you running here yesterday." He said with his brooding voice. He too eyed me and he tried to stop his heart rate speed up even more and so did I, I won't let this guy hear my heart beat even if he didn't like me.

"*stalker!*" I heard Stiles cough it out and he covered his mouth with his hand as Scott and I rolled our eyes at him and even Scott couldn't hold a laugh. He walked away back to the house and we walked the other direction from him.

"Why did you two lie about going in the woods?" I asked them. They gave each other a look.

"Scott lost his inhaler here when we were here last night."

"You went into the woods last night?! It says don't enter after dark." I pointed to a sign.

"We were just trying to look for a dead body then a wolf bit me-"

"That's not the point right now! Didn't you see that he was Derek Hale? His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago," Stiles says, "you know he's only a few years older than us and like year older than you Jane." He winked at me but I just scoffed back.

"No way, he looks way too murderous for you." Scott interjected. Derek heard Scott's comment and growled at it. I know Derek Hale didn't bite Scott because he didn't smell like and alpha and he also doesn't know I'm an alpha but he does know that I'm a werewolf too.

So I arrived at Lydia's house with Scott and he finally asked Allison to come with him to the party. I came dressed in a dark red chiffon long sleeved blouse tucked in loosely in my high waisted dark navy blue short shorts with black heels.

"Killer heels Jane." Lydia commented and I complimented her outfit too.

I could feel my transformation starting as the full moon shone and I knew Scott was transforming and that Derek was creeping in the dark but everyone was too drunk to see. I glared at him and ran for the door and ran home.

* * *

**A/N: Please keep on reading and reviewing as this is only the first chapter and it may have been kind of boring to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Second Chance at First Line & Pack Mentality**

I knew I shouldn't have left Scott alone at the party and for him to experience his first full moon on his own but with that amount of people in one place, they could find out about Scott and I and we would probably be locked up in some crazy place if I couldn't control myself because I couldn't control Scott.

I ran to the woods until I reached the end. The view was quite something even though Beacon Hills isn't quite like the town I used to lived in; seeing the full moon and lights in the dark sky was breath taking.

A howl.

Scott's at home and I heard his howl. I know it was selfish of me to leave him on his own but I don't know why a part of me didn't want to help him. Is it because I was abandoned when I was a new wolf? It usually isn't like me to be so vengeful but it could just be the period-like-mood swings I'm getting from the full moon. I'm hoping.

I decided to go back home and check on Scott, these killer heels are killing my feet regardless if I'm a werewolf or not but I'm still a girl and running in 4 inch heels isn't healthy.

The sound of an engine has been circling me for about three minutes and I recognised the scent. So as the vehicle neared me I said "How about you roll that window down and tell me what you're doing?" I glared at Derek as he clicked open his car door inviting me in. Of course I stood outside the car until he answered back "Do you wanna ride back to Scott's or walk alone at night and wait to get murdered?"  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his pathetic pleads of trying to get me in his car. Harsh I know but you wouldn't trust a stranger even if he did look like Derek Hale.  
"I'm sure a nice girl would agree to get in the car with you if you said that to her," I gave him a smug smile, "or do always have to the bad boy that you are?" I crossed my arms, holding the pair of heels.  
"And that actually came out of your mouth." He looked straight ahead giving me the cold shoulder, I know he was offended by what I said but I was too with his response.  
"I wasn't always like this." I shot back waiting for a serious reply.  
"Do you want to get in the car or walk in those hell bent shoes?"  
"Heels. And no, I don't want to walk in these heels." I got in his car quickly and he drove off before I even put my seat belt on. We sat in silence for a few minutes but obviously something bothered him.  
"Why wouldn't anyone want to get in my car if offered?" So that was what bugged him? I amused myself with this "I'm sure someone would be a bit more reluctant to say yes to the offer if you said something like 'why don't you get in the car? It's freezing and I wouldn't want you to get frost bite.' Or somewhere along those lines."  
"Wolves don't get cold." He said but I ignored him trying to backtrack away from that subject.

He parked next to my Ferrari probably scoffing in his head about how my car was way too good for me.  
"Why haven't you told Scott that you're a werewolf?" He looked me straight in the eyes this time but I just said "thanks for dropping me off" without a smile and got out but as I was about to close the door I turned around and said " I don't know I'm trying to figure that out myself and why I left him on his first moon." Then I flashed my red eyes at him and he reacted with surprise and maybe fear too. With that I closed his door and headed for mine.

**PACK MENTALITY  
**

"Ok, so all you have to remember is: ionic bonds are more closely associated with one atomic nucleus. And I'm pretty sure you'll ace the test." Good thing Stiles takes AP chem. I never understood how hyperactive Stiles would be so smart and concentrate even though he's been told he has behavioural issues, but that's coming from Mr. Harris.  
"Are you sure I'll ace it?" Ok I admit I'm worried.  
"Jane, relax ok? You took AP classes back when you were a sophomore and junior and to be honest you're catching up quicker than I'd imagine." I smiled, he would always be able to calm my nerves and I smiled at him as "thanks".  
"God you're such a flatterer."  
"No. I'm being honest, now let's stop arguing and start studying."

***Please can you come pick me up? S***  
"Scott's finished his group date, do you mind coming with me to pick him up?"  
"Yeah? Sure, of course! Does that mean I - we get to go in your Ferrari?"  
I laughed and raised my eyebrows at him, "yes and you can drive."

We got at the bowling alley in four minutes, well with Stiles' driving. Stiles and I entered and Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson held hand in hand in their couples and walked over to us. That was one of the things I missed about being a 'normal' teenager, the love and lust.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Scott asked Allison.  
"No it's ok, Lydia's taking me."

The other three walked off, Jackson in the middle and the girls flanked him. Oh what a surprise. Jackson has his hands behind their backs and he looked at back me and winked. So player added to the list of jerk and tool. But Scott on the other hand is still on a buzz and smiling like he's hypnotized.  
"Someone's happy? I'm guessing you hit it off with Allison." I said  
"I just realized that I'm a really good bowler- yeah and that too." We all laughed at his adorable puppy love but honestly, I'm happy because he's happy and I haven't seen him this happy since his mom and dad were still together.

I went out for my usual run and through the woods no matter what this 'Derek' guy said.

I was about 100 meters away from the Hale house and noticed an argument with Scott and Derek?! This time I won't let Scott get his ass kicked. I ran full on sprint and got there in a few seconds.

"I'm not the one who bit you!" Derek explained.

"Then who did?" I went into the house to tell Scott the truth.

"Why don't you ask Jane? Since she's an alpha."

"An alph-?! Wait, but how? You're a werewolf?" Scott was both mad and confused, "but if you didn't bite me, who did?" I walked over to him not really know what to say.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you but not-"

"Jane this crap doesn't matter right now we're talking about something more impor-" I slapped him but I didn't want to knock him out.

"I know that this 'family' thing doesn't really relate to you but for-"

"Jane, that's enough." Scott's tone was both soothing and reassuring, "maybe we should go home now and we can talk about this next time." Scott walked out the door but I wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry I know I should've been more sincere."

"Just go." Derek turned around and headed for the stairs and I walked to join Scott.

"Just give him some time and maybe he'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry Derek." I knew he would be listening in and I heard the faint nod of his head as a sign of forgiveness.  
We started to walk back home,  
"Are you still mad that I didn't tell you about me?" I asked Scott.

"I was surprised but it makes sense since you're so strong and not to mention fast and really fit. But why did you keep it from me?"

"Once someone else would know, this other alpha would soon find out and he'd probably kill me so he could gain more power."

"But why aren't you with your pack? Wait are they here too?"

I laughed at his worried face, "No, well long story short I killed all of them but one on my first full moon."

"And where is the other one?" Scott asked.

"He said he'd stay the hell away from me if I let him live."

"Did you start transforming back or was it just an act of kindness?"

"You could say that." It turned into an awkward moment but Scott suggested something before it went into the really awkward zone, "I'll race you back!"

"Scott you know I run every-" but he already ran ahead and I let him stay ahead in front to boost his ego but I couldn't help myself and I got to the house with 3 minutes to spare.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I couldn't figure out many scenarios to put Jane in. If you want any POV's tell me who you want POV's of.**

**Thanks for the comments and please keep reading because the fic is just building up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Magic Bullet**

The blank ceiling stared back at me for hours. I couldn't get to sleep for some reason.

I heard Scott get up and I quickly came to his room, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, I need to see Stiles about this econ homework. Yeah, I can't fail it this year because of lacrosse." His heart skipped a beat but it could have been a very good lie.

"At 1 in the morning? Come on Scott, tell me the real reason." I crossed my arms in anxiety as I felt too overprotective.

"It's the alpha. I heard him and I want to see who it is." He tried his hardest to keep me calm and happy but honestly I was not fazed by this.

"Just keep safe and I'll cover for you." He smiled back at me and jumped out of his bedroom window.

. . . .

I was about to go to French until I sensed death and also smelled Derek's scent; he had an infection. I followed the scent and heard Derek and Jackson.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson answered as his slammed his locker shut which for my wolf ears was like someone clapping cymbals next to your ears.

"Jane! Where are you going, we're going to be late?!" Allison shouted. I turned round to go to AP French class but a disappointed and curious feeling lingered in my gut during class.

After French, Allison went to see Lydia whilst I headed over to Stiles so he could give me a ride home; I walked to school since I was early and I wanted to get familiar with the town.

"So Scott's told me about your secret." He said as we walked to his jeep.

"Um... Yeah, so what do you think?" I asked hesitantly.

"Pretty badass actually!" We chaffed at each other about mutts and purebreds like we normally do.

We got in his car and he drove of quickly until a man stopped us in the middle of the road.

"STILES STOP THE CAR!" I shouted as my wolf reflexes stepped in and I put my arm in front of him to block him from steering and he quickly halted to a stop. We both sighed in relief, "Oh my god!" Stiles replied, "You've got to be kidding me, this guy's everywhere." I couldn't move a muscle as I saw Derek as white as paper. He fainted on the ground and Scott rushed to help him get into Stiles' jeep. He said he was shot by a different bullet which clearly was a lot worse than a normal bullet. Usual Stiles asked if it was a silver bullet but Derek retorted by calling him an idiot. His eyes flashed blue as he was in pain and all I heard was honking and beeping.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Asked Derek.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott answered, even I didn't get Derek's theory until he said, "Cuz she's Argent, she one of them." Stiles and I looked outside to a line of impatient cars and the constant beeping carried on.

"Come on Stiles we need to go." We headed back to his jeep.

"I know, I know let's go." He went to driver's seat whilst I sat at the back; Derek was in the passenger seat.

"Hey get him out of here." Scott looked at Stiles and I and we nodded in unison.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said and I scoffed in agreement.

"Sorry Jane I'll drop you off once we sort this out." He looked at Derek who screamed in pain and clutched his arm. He looked through the wing mirror at me and flashed in pain. He really did look like in pain and I genuinely felt sorry for him. I gave him a sincere look and he flashed his blue eyes back at me as "thanks". So his thank you's went really that sentimental and didn't show much meaning but deep inside I knew he meant it.

Stiles tried phoning Scott but he didn't answer. Obviously too busy 'studying' with Allison.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, ok? We're almost there." Stiles complained.

"Where exactly?" I questioned leaning in on both of them. I could smell Derek's infection spreading and getting worse by the minute. "Just hurry."

"To Derek's house." Stiles uttered.

"What. You can't take me there. " I was puzzled as to why he didn't want to go to his own house.

"What?" I chimed in.

"I can't take you to your own house?!" Stiles objected.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"Uh... I'm adequately sure I can do that." I leaned back in offence and raised my eyebrows. Stiles glanced back in agreement, "Yes! Jane's an alpha, a big bad alpha." I sneered at his awkwardness but Derek still didn't agree so Stiles pulled over immediately.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet? Hmm?! Are you dying?" Stiles theorized. I eyed his annoyed-filled eyes. It was strange to see him frustrated but he still looked as cute as usual with his brown eyes widening.

"Not yet, I have a last resort" He was even struggling to breathe.

"What do you mean? What last resort!" Stiles jeered mocking Derek as he lifted his sleeve to reveal a very red and swollen arm. "Oh my god what is that?" Stiles inclined back as far away from Derek and look at his arm with disgust, I gagged as the smell got stronger. "Ugh is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Derek and Stiles argued for a few seconds but he gave in as soon as Derek threatened him.

"Seriously Stiles? You gave up that easily?" I exclaimed.

"You know he's still scary looking even though he's weakened by on tiny little bullet."

"Just tell me where you're taking me." Derek interjected.

"To the animal clinic." Stiles remarked.

We got to the animal clinic and Scott informed us that it was a wolfsbane bullet and I know that wolfsbane is very poisonous to werewolves and maybe fatal.

As we entered them main treatment room in the clinic, Derek took off his shirt to expose his very muscular body and a black three spiral tattoo at the top of his back . His torso was sweating and his abs emphasised, which could make any girl weak in the knees. But he also revealed his arm which was disgustingly infected.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything that a good night sleep couldn't take care of."

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary" Stiles responded as Derek looked for something in tables, shelves and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time... Last resort." Derek breathed.

"Which is?" I asked, nervously waiting but secretly knowing the horrible truth.

"Cutting off my arm." He pulled out the sharp weapon and handed it to Stiles as I tried to call Scott.

"Come on, come on Scott, just answer your phone." I murmured to myself as I heard the phone ring again and again. Derek handed Stiles the blade while I waited anxiously.

"What if you bleed to death?"' Stiles said.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said as he rapped a cloth around his arm just above his wound.

Later Derek spitted out black blood since his body is trying to heal from the infection. Stiles started the blade but I heard someone open the front door, "Scott?" I said.

"Jane!" He saw Stiles who was going to start cutting Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing!" He asked Stiles but he dropped the blade and sighed in relief.

"Oh you've just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles explained.

"Did you get the bullet?" Asked Derek; Scott took it out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles and I asked.

"I'm - I'm going to-" he started to faint but I caught him before he fell to the ground even though I caught him his weight brought him I down to the floor and his head and shoulders rested on my lap. Scott was trying to reach the bullet but it was down in the drain. Stiles punched Derek in the face which woke him and he realized I was holding his head and I quickly let go of him feeling embarrassed. Scott got the bullet and Derek emptied its contents then is set it alight then put it inside his wound. Derek fell to the ground and writhed in pain but soon calmed down and the wound slowly disappeared.

Whilst Derek and Scott went to see Derek's uncle, Stiles dropped me off. I tried to open the door but it just wouldn't budge.

"You've got to try a few times before it actually opens." As I did as he advised but if I tried too hard I could break the door.

"I don't wanna break it." So he got out of his side and opened my door from the outside. "Thanks." I smiled at him and he gave me his usual no-problem-just-doing-what-I-can kind of smirk. I hugged him to really say thank you which he was surprised about and he got back in his car and drove off.

It's been an hour since I last saw Scott, Stiles and Derek and Melissa's been working on night shifts all week so this was my me time.

. . . .

I was in the shower for longer than usual but not too long because we were on a water meter. The shower was where I could really think deeply about thoughts throughout the day that I push away and also cry about the things that made me sad because the water running down my body was like tears streaming down my face so it was almost like masking my tears since the tears were just like the water so to me I wasn't really crying. It sounds pretty stupid but I invest my inner emotions and think when I'm in the shower and I don't feel lonely- I know it sounds creepy but that's me. Not hiding behind a barrier from people or that girl who was a stereotypical American girl- it was just ME.

I got out of the shower, put my towel around me and walked to my room but I quickly turned around because I heard Derek and Scott walking up the stairs but it was too late.

"That's why you shouldn't trust them." That was Derek's voice and as soon as they reached the top of the stairs both of them fell silent. Their stares were lingering but carefully averted their eyes on my eyes. I kept my cool but I could hear Scott's heartbeat go up slightly due to the silence and awkwardness and Derek, I'm not too sure about.

"Y-your back." I soon said.

"And you're in towel," Scott gave me a look, "and Derek you should go." I looked at them as they headed down the stairs again and then I went into my room. It was 11:30 and I had a long day. I fell asleep on top of my bed in a matter of minutes but I only had my towel around me. Nothing woke me up as I was already fully asleep.

**DEREK'S POV**

I went back to Scott's house after I was told to leave. I climbed through Jane's open window which she usually kept open.

Her room was big but surprisingly neat. On her desk were a pictures of her family and a wedding and also a picture of Scott and Stiles then a guitar case rested near the edge of the desk. Once I scanned her room thoroughly I sat on her chair and finally looked at Jane. She was asleep in a foetus position with a towel around herself and her damp brown hair sprawled over her white bed sheets. She must have fallen asleep like that. Her heartbeat was slow and steady and showed no sign of dreaming. I walked over to her knowing I couldn't wake her because she was in deep sleep. I hovered above her not knowing what to do or if I should do anything.

I felt the feeling of care and protection when I woke up in her arms at the clinic. Her worrying about me made me content. Even though she was stubborn she was passionate. Passionate about the things she loved, like her family. Jane reminded me of a girl I loved which seemed not too long ago, her name was Paige. She had brown hair and brown eyes like Jane's but different in colour even though they resemble each other differently physically, personally they were quite alike.

I battled with myself whether I should touch her or not. I gave in. I carried her and held her with one hand while the other hand quickly opened her duvet and I gently laid her down underneath her sheets. Her skin was warm to touch and I felt the cool breeze blow from outside and the contrast between the two made me shiver. I glanced at her once more then I got out of the window and closed it.

**JANE'S POV**

I woke up. Towel around me but I had my bed sheets covering me, which I know I didn't do.

Scott walked past my open door. "Hey Scott did you come into my room last night?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Oh I just thought you came in to... Borrow my notebook or something." He shrugged his shoulders and walked in the direction of the shower. Then my eyesight averted my closed window which I didn't touch at all last night. I don't know if the thought of my peeping Tom was strange or endearing; especially since the familiar scent lingered all over my room.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like the fic so far? Let me know if the pace is too slow/fast, if you like the fic, any tips for improvements or any POV's of any other characters. Please review as it helps me :)**

**Thanks, keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Night School**

I was just finishing my evening jog and I made my way up the driveway. Melissa unlocked the door and greeted me hi. "I thought Scott was with you?" She said inviting me in.

"He's actually with Stiles. Their- their working on chemistry homework." I managed to cover up for them. They were in fact at BHHS trying to lure the alpha to talk to it. Scott and Derek didn't want me to go with them as they thought it wouldn't be safe for me if the alpha found out there was another alpha in town; it's unpredictable of what it'll do. I still haven't seen Derek since the night we cured him from the wolfsbane laced bullet.

"Hey Jane?" Melissa snapped out of thought, "when are you going back to San Francisco? I mean don't you still need to bring some stuff back here from the house?"

"Yes. I do, soon." No, not soon. I don't want to go back there; I want to avoid for as long as possible but that won't happen. So many different memories are left there in that house, happy, sad and tragic.

"Well, I'm not pushing you to but I think the sooner the better. You'll be more relaxed and settle in faster once it's done." She put her hand on my right shoulder and I smiled at her. When my parents died, my Aunt was there for me when I needed her but didn't suffocate me with comfort. She gave me space when I needed it and she consoled me when I needed someone.

"I think I will and maybe Scott could help take some things back. But for now I'm really sweaty so I'm gonna go take a shower. You don't need it do you?"

"No, no I don't go ahead." She walked to the kitchen to cook dinner whilst I ran upstairs to the shower.

Scott's first ever howl shocked me and even made me chuckle. I turned off the shower and yet heard another howl which was more wolf like and I was proud of Scott. It took me a long time to fully howl like a wolf instead of a strangled cat. It probably took me a long time to get used to a lot of things since no one was there to guide me either.

I got out of the shower and walked to my room. It was colder compared to the steamy bathroom so I went to my wardrobe and got dressed quickly. When I finished putting my t-shirt on I sat down on my chair and looked at the items on my desk. The pictures frames have been moved slightly and there was also spiral on the picture of my Mom, Dad and I. I felt the scratch on the glass of the frame and a claw was definitely used to draw the spiral. Suddenly I felt a huge wave of abolish quivered right through me. Whoever left this mark on my picture wanted me dead. Surely it wasn't the beta I didn't kill back in Potrero Hill in San Fran. I knew that he was never going to come back.

***Come to the school. Need you NOW.***

The text from Stiles stunned me as I realized that it was Scott's alpha that drew the spiral. It knows I'm here and wants me gone or better yet, dead. But that fact doesn't matter as they'd be dead at the school if I didn't come to help them. I walked downstairs and saw that dinner was on the table. I felt bad that I was leaving my Aunt here on her own to eat and above all, the alpha knows that I'm here and it could use Melissa to threaten to leave.

"Hey, I need to help Stiles and Scott, now. They really need my help-" she sighed and nodded as she knew that she'd be left alone.

"Go, I'll save some for you and Scott to eat later. It's fine." She smiled at me and at times like this I was so happy at how understanding she was.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be long!" I walked over to the front door, grabbed my helmet, closed the door efficiently then started my bike.

I arrived at the school in 5 minutes and parked as close as possible which was near the side of the school. I smelled Derek, he was bleeding and so I followed the scent which lead me to side of the main building. I called Stiles to let him know I was caught up.

"Stiles, I can't be there right now. I'm pretty sure I can smell Derek bleeding to death." I ran straight to the limp body laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him which caused sudden images of my parents bloody bodies. I concentrated on what was going on now.

"Well, to let you know, we'll probably be mauled to death by a giant wolf but it's cool you know!"

"I'm sorry! But just so you know the alpha doesn't want to kill you, it wants me." I dropped the phone on the grass and ran to Derek as I heard cough. I heard the screams of my name from Stiles over the phone but I rushed to Derek instead. As I reached him I noticed blood spewing from his mouth and oozing out of his back.

"Derek!" I punched him in the face to wake him up. He kept stirring but fainting again and again.

"Deaton. Take me. To his clinic." I pulled his arm over my shoulder and dragged him to my bike. I called Stiles back to let him know.

"Stiles, I'm taking Derek to the animal clinic. I'm pretty sure he's bleeding to death."

"Ok but before I die I want to say, thanks for coming to the rescue!" He sighed in disappointment but I apologized, "ok go, let us know later if he's ok."

"Ok. Stiles, I'm sorry." He hung up and I propped Derek at the back of my bike whilst I straddled on and started it.

"Derek, you need to hold on otherwise you'll fall off. Can you do that for me?" He just stirred but I took that as a yes. His arms wrapped around my waist as he rested himself on my bike. I drove fast but carefully.

I carried Derek through the door and dialled Deaton's number which was displayed on his business card which was on the front desk.

"Dr. Deaton? Sorry to disturb you but I'm Jane, Scott's cousin. I need you to come here and help Derek. It looks like claw- please just come here as soon as." I'm not sure if he knows about the supernatural things going on but Scott has mentioned a few times about Deaton hinting he knew something about wolves but I kept quiet just to be sure.

"I'll try, but for now clean any wounds with rubbing alcohol and just wait for me." I brought Derek to same room we treated him with the bullet. I filled up a cup with water and handed it to him.

"Here. Just spit out all the blood first." He did as he was told but he was still short for breath.

"What now?" I was uncertain and uncomfortable to say the next order.

"I need you to take off your shirt." I mumbled quietly but loud enough so he can hear me clearly/

"What? Oh ok." He took it off hesitantly and I got to see his toned but bloody torso. It was glistening with sweat and I struggling to keep my heart rate calm. Concentrate. I got the rubbing alcohol and some cotton pads.

"This might hurt." I rubbed the pad that was soaked with alcohol all over his c wounds. He winced a little but the pain wore off soon.

We waited for Deaton for a few minutes and I asked him the unnerving question I was so curious about.

"The other night when you came back to the house and you left. By any chance did you come back?" He looked me right in the eye but in others words 'yes'.

"I wanted to say thanks, but you were already sleeping." He looked down at the floor not really sure what I would say.

"You certainly took your time examining my room." I crossed my arms, raises my eyebrows and smiled waiting for a witty remark.

"I got distracted." I furrowed my eyebrows at his answer since my room isn't really interesting.

"Did you leave that triple spiral with your claw on my picture frame?"

"What? When did you notice that?"

"I think the alpha knows I'm here." His head tilted slightly and his face turned from composure to distress. The Deaton walked through the door and left the subject at that.

Derek and I kept quiet whilst Deaton stitched Derek's wounds but once in a while Deaton asked the usual acquaintance-like questions.

"That's all. Just be sure to not to get that infected since the wound was from an alph- it might heal longer than usual." So that was the little hints that Scott was talking about. Deaton stayed in the clinic but I helped Derek out of the building.

"Thanks, again. I think I can walk from here." He staggered his way towards the woods.

"Don't be stupid. Do you actually think you can walk home like that without getting attacked again?"

"If that's your polite way of offering me a ride home then, yes." I smiled finally receiving that witty remark also referring to night when I drove me him after Lydia's party. I walked to my bike as he slowly trailed behind me. I handed him my helmet.

"I'd rather you wear it."

"I'm not the one who just got stitched up." He took back the helmet and I rode him back to his house as he held me by my waist. I shuddered a few times but I managed to control myself after a few minutes. He noticed it too but I kept quiet not wanting to demean myself even more around Derek Hale.

"Did you see anything else that the alpha left? A message, a picture?" He got off my bike and just stood their with his arms waiting for my answer. It wasn't easy talking to him and looking at him at the same time. He wore his usual dark blue jeans, a navy blue t shirt that clung onto him nicely and black leather jacket.

"Jane!"

"What?" I soon realized he awoke me from deep thought. "No, no he didn't. But in my it felt like abolishment, like he wanted me gone. Not necessarily dead but gone. I might move back to my original house in San Francisco. I'm sure Scott's told why I moved out" All he did was give me a slight nod.

"And you're not coming back." It hurt me slightly as it sounded more like a statement than a question so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well don't. Because if you don't do what it tells you to it could end badly." My spirits slowly rose as I felt that he cared for me. I started up the engine and before I put my helmet on I said, "Bye, Derek." And I think I even saw the corners of his mouth move slightly. See Derek was one thing but seeing him smile was something else.

After I finished my last forkful of pasta, Scott and I left the table and practically ran up the stairs.

"So... How's Derek?" His eyes widening with curiosity almost childlike.

"Glad to see you're alive," he smiled and rolled his eyes at my remark but his facial expression soon died down as he wanted an answer to his question. "He's not dead. But your boss said that it would take a longer time to heal."

"Right. And nothing went on- between you two?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I raised mine back to give him the answer he was hoping for.

"But I did tell him I was moving back to San Francisco; the alpha knows I'm here." His heartbeat was getting faster and I walked into my room as he followed. I handed him the picture frame with the triskele.

"And you're sure it was him- the alpha?" I nodded in response.

"I know and I feel that he wants me gone and Melissa knows I'm going back tomorrow actually but I don't know for how long becau-" he cut me off and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs which I returned back.

***I'm moving back to San fran, just because I feel that I need to. I miss my old house and I think I also need time to grieve normally. I'll see you when I see you*** I sent the text to both Stiles, Allison and Lydia too. They were all shocked but Stiles seemed more upset whilst Allison seemed distant. Probably due to the fact that she told Scott never to call her again.

I waved off my Aunt, Scott and Stiles and turned on my sat nav. It took me an less than an hour and the first thing I did once I set on foot the through the front door was let a tear roll down my cheek without a hand to vigorously wipe it away. That's what I did until I fell asleep on my old bed.

It's been a week since I left BH and all I told the others was that I needed more time in the house and so they let me be.

I opened the cemetery gates and walked through them briskly. I had two roses in my hand which my mother always grew. The two gravestones were only a few meters but I turned around wanting to back the opposite direction. But before I lifted a foot of the ground a voice stopped me. "You thought that I wouldn't come back and avenge my alpha?" The man promised me that I would never see him again. Anger rose through me and then I was flooded with other emotions and memories from the night I was turned came flashing back. As emotion filled bullets fired at me a sudden rage hit me and I charged at him full on speed, claws out.

"JANE!" Scott's voice was the one who woke me from my deep yet horrific slumber. I choked on my sob but fainted back in my bed.

A bird's cheerful tweet was the thing that woke me from my peaceful sleep. I sat up to see three bodies asleep on my floor. I walked up to my open window and closed it with bang which seemed to wake them up.

"I'm guessing you're not really familiar with front doors anymore?" It didn't surprise me that they came in through the window; it was their only  
Way of entrance. I faced them all with blank expression on their faces.

"Yeah well neither is sleep clawing." Stiles replied. "What was that?"

"Just a nightmare. But most importantly why are you all here?" They looked at each other wondering who would answer my question.

"The alpha's dead. Derek killed his uncle." Scott finally said. Must've had some rocky family issues. Derek flashed his alpha eyes at me.

"And we brought Derek to prove it to you. You can come back now, for good." Stiles smiled at me, of course I missed being in Beacon Hills but it disappointed me a little to find out that Derek didn't come here out of his own will.

"Well help me pack why don't you?" I joked and Scott and Stiles laughed and already started to pick some of my stuff and I tossed them my car keys. Derek quickly followed them out as I got change in my room.

Scott, Stiles and Derek were packing the last boxes from the foyer to my car. My old house was quite big a house. The foyer had a chandelier in the middle of the room and straight on was the living room which I hadn't visited in the week since I've been here. As you enter the front room, there's my Mom's grand piano and in front are 3 big arched French windows with burgundy curtains. My Dad's woodwork was placed in the wooden cupboard which he made himself and my achievements, medals and trophies were also placed there. On the old vintage wallpaper hang mine and my Father's collection of guitars. My family and I shared a strong passion for music, I play the piano and guitar both of which I learned from my parents. Normally my mother would play the piano at my ballet recitals or my parents watched me dance contemporary or balletic breaking which is ballet fused with hip hop all of which I quit after the death of my parents. I didn't want to go in this room; everywhere I looked I could see my mother playing the piano or watching me dance and my father would either be reading or showing me all of his woodwork. I walked over to the piano and I traced the top of the piano with my finger tips until I got to piano stool. I sat down and looked at the open page of Mozart classics. I played my mother's favourite piece. It felt as if time has stopped just as I pressed the first note on the piano. I played until someone cleared his throat. Stiles, Scott and Derek stood at the doorframe.

"That was beautiful." Stiles said, he uncrossed his arms and walked over to the piano examining the music sheet more quickly.

"I haven't heard you play since- in a long time." Scott added, "but we better go soon, it'll get busy in an hour." Stiles and Scott left to go to my car, all except Derek.

"What?" I mumbled. He was just looking straight to the piano and walked slowly over. He put his right hand on the piano with a loud thump.

"You just remind me of a girl." He finally said looking at me instead of the piano. I smiled back at him.

"Did she play the piano too?" I stood up out of the seat stepping closer to the piano as if protecting it.

"No, the cello." Why did I remind him of a girl that played a _cello? _I walked away from the piano and Derek kind of irritated but I stopped and said.

"The piano and cello are two _very _different instruments" I stated and continued to walk to my car. I heard a sigh come from him and he followed after me.

. . . .

As we arrived in Beacon Hills I got a text from Allison.

***At the hospital, something happened to Lydia.* **

I swerved to do a U turn.

"Whoa- where are you going?" Stiles asked slightly scared at sudden turn.

"To the hospital, Lydia and Allison are there." Then again, I heard Derek sigh.

I came out of the elevator and Allison turned around.

"Jane!" she ran to me and gave me a hug. I inhaled her scent which felt so homely; I didn't think I'd miss her this much. She didn't know why I chose to come back know but I didn't want to tell her the real reason; I just said I missed all my friends and family here so she seemed really happy. We walked over to the window where we saw Lydia lying in her hospital bed. She was alive, breathing. But I know an alpha bit her, but not Derek.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if the story's boring so far and I really do want to skip these seasons so I'm on season 3 and then I'd be ready to start writing season 4 but I won't do that because I want the reader to see the genuine build up of connection between Jane and the other characters. i've also edited the last paragraph because it was unclear and it sounded like Jane told Allison everything even the supernatural stuff so thanks She-WolfMoon for pointing that out! **

**So do you like how Derek was comparing Jane with Paige? And was the part when they were in San Francisco too boring? Let me know what you find exciting/ boring.**

**Thanks for the view and reviews, keep reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2: Second Chance at First Line & Pack Mentality**

I knew I shouldn't have left Scott alone at the party and for him to experience his first full moon on his own but with that amount of people in one place, they could find out about Scott and I and we would probably be locked up in some crazy place if I couldn't control myself because I couldn't control Scott.

I ran to the woods until I reached the end. The view was quite something even though Beacon Hills isn't quite like the town I used to lived in; seeing the full moon and lights in the dark sky was breath taking.

A howl.

Scott's at home and I heard his howl. I know it was selfish of me to leave him on his own but I don't know why a part of me didn't want to help him. Is it because I was abandoned when I was a new wolf? It usually isn't like me to be so vengeful but it could just be the period-like-mood swings I'm getting from the full moon. I'm hoping.

I decided to go back home and check on Scott, these killer heels are killing my feet regardless if I'm a werewolf or not but I'm still a girl and running in 4 inch heels isn't healthy.

The sound of an engine has been circling me for about three minutes and I recognised the scent. So as the vehicle neared me I said "How about you roll that window down and tell me what you're doing?" I glared at Derek as he clicked open his car door inviting me in. Of course I stood outside the car until he answered back "Do you wanna ride back to Scott's or walk alone at night and wait to get murdered?"  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his pathetic pleads of trying to get me in his car. Harsh I know but you wouldn't trust a stranger even if he did look like Derek Hale.  
"I'm sure a nice girl would agree to get in the car with you if you said that to her," I gave him a smug smile, "or do always have to the bad boy that you are?" I crossed my arms, holding the pair of heels.  
"And that actually came out of your mouth." He looked straight ahead giving me the cold shoulder, I know he was offended by what I said but I was too with his response.  
"I wasn't always like this." I shot back waiting for a serious reply.  
"Do you want to get in the car or walk in those hell bent shoes?"  
"Heels. And no, I don't want to walk in these heels." I got in his car quickly and he drove off before I even put my seat belt on. We sat in silence for a few minutes but obviously something bothered him.  
"Why wouldn't anyone want to get in my car if offered?" So that was what bugged him? I amused myself with this "I'm sure someone would be a bit more reluctant to say yes to the offer if you said something like 'why don't you get in the car? It's freezing and I wouldn't want you to get frost bite.' Or somewhere along those lines."  
"Wolves don't get cold." He said but I ignored him trying to backtrack away from that subject.

He parked next to my Ferrari probably scoffing in his head about how my car was way too good for me.  
"Why haven't you told Scott that you're a werewolf?" He looked me straight in the eyes this time but I just said "thanks for dropping me off" without a smile and got out but as I was about to close the door I turned around and said " I don't know I'm trying to figure that out myself and why I left him on his first moon." Then I flashed my red eyes at him and he reacted with surprise and maybe fear too. With that I closed his door and headed for mine.

**PACK MENTALITY  
**

"Ok, so all you have to remember is: ionic bonds are more closely associated with one atomic nucleus. And I'm pretty sure you'll ace the test." Good thing Stiles takes AP chem. I never understood how hyperactive Stiles would be so smart and concentrate even though he's been told he has behavioural issues, but that's coming from Mr. Harris.  
"Are you sure I'll ace it?" Ok I admit I'm worried.  
"Jane, relax ok? You took AP classes back when you were a sophomore and junior and to be honest you're catching up quicker than I'd imagine." I smiled, he would always be able to calm my nerves and I smiled at him as "thanks".  
"God you're such a flatterer."  
"No. I'm being honest, now let's stop arguing and start studying."

***Please can you come pick me up? S***  
"Scott's finished his group date, do you mind coming with me to pick him up?"  
"Yeah? Sure, of course! Does that mean I - we get to go in your Ferrari?"  
I laughed and raised my eyebrows at him, "yes and you can drive."

We got at the bowling alley in four minutes, well with Stiles' driving. Stiles and I entered and Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson held hand in hand in their couples and walked over to us. That was one of the things I missed about being a 'normal' teenager, the love and lust.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Scott asked Allison.  
"No it's ok, Lydia's taking me."

The other three walked off, Jackson in the middle and the girls flanked him. Oh what a surprise. Jackson has his hands behind their backs and he looked at back me and winked. So player added to the list of jerk and tool. But Scott on the other hand is still on a buzz and smiling like he's hypnotized.  
"Someone's happy? I'm guessing you hit it off with Allison." I said  
"I just realized that I'm a really good bowler- yeah and that too." We all laughed at his adorable puppy love but honestly, I'm happy because he's happy and I haven't seen him this happy since his mom and dad were still together.

I went out for my usual run and through the woods no matter what this 'Derek' guy said.

I was about 100 meters away from the Hale house and noticed an argument with Scott and Derek?! This time I won't let Scott get his ass kicked. I ran full on sprint and got there in a few seconds.

"I'm not the one who bit you!" Derek explained.

"Then who did?" I went into the house to tell Scott the truth.

"Why don't you ask Jane? Since she's an alpha."

"An alph-?! Wait, but how? You're a werewolf?" Scott was both mad and confused, "but if you didn't bite me, who did?" I walked over to him not really know what to say.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you but not-"

"Jane this crap doesn't matter right now we're talking about something more impor-" I slapped him but I didn't want to knock him out.

"I know that this 'family' thing doesn't really relate to you but for-"

"Jane, that's enough." Scott's tone was both soothing and reassuring, "maybe we should go home now and we can talk about this next time." Scott walked out the door but I wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry I know I should've been more sincere."

"Just go." Derek turned around and headed for the stairs and I walked to join Scott.

"Just give him some time and maybe he'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry Derek." I knew he would be listening in and I heard the faint nod of his head as a sign of forgiveness.  
We started to walk back home,  
"Are you still mad that I didn't tell you about me?" I asked Scott.

"I was surprised but it makes sense since you're so strong and not to mention fast and really fit. But why did you keep it from me?"

"Once someone else would know, this other alpha would soon find out and he'd probably kill me so he could gain more power."

"But why aren't you with your pack? Wait are they here too?"

I laughed at his worried face, "No, well long story short I killed all of them but one on my first full moon."

"And where is the other one?" Scott asked.

"He said he'd stay the hell away from me if I let him live."

"Did you start transforming back or was it just an act of kindness?"

"You could say that." It turned into an awkward moment but Scott suggested something before it went into the really awkward zone, "I'll race you back!"

"Scott you know I run every-" but he already ran ahead and I let him stay ahead in front to boost his ego but I couldn't help myself and I got to the house with 3 minutes to spare.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter isn't very long but I couldn't figure out many scenarios to put Jane in. If you want any POV's tell me who you want POV's of.**

**Thanks for the comments and please keep reading because the fic is just building up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Shape Shifted Part 1**

I clutched the strap of my bag as Allison, Lydia and I climbed the steps of the entrance to our school, bracing myself for the typical-Lydia questions. Don't get me wrong, you'd think that Lydia and I won't get along but we like fashion, are in the same AP classes and we also have this edgy personality. I admire her for balancing her social status in the school and her impeccable grades too.

"You know just because you're older Jane, doesn't give you the excuse to miss out on the teenage fashion style." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows and smiled her irritatingly pretty smile while I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Don't pretend you don't know that you have killer legs underneath those jeans." She patted me on the back.

"You know skirts or dresses aren't exactly my thing."

"Aren't or _was_?" She questioned me, damn her intelligence. She was right that I used to wear mostly skirts and dresses before- you know what. But the thing that interests me is that how did she know that? Probably Scott or Stiles- probably Stiles.

"Lydia, are you just trying to stay away from the question you know we're going to ask?" Allison asked and cut to the point. "You really don't remember anything?"

"They called it a fugue state which is basically a way of saying 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But, personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds." She opened her crossed arms and shoulders and shrugged them and gave us a smile reassuring us she isn't as crazy as she seems.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison said.

"Please, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia retorted. Allison clenched her jaw as Lydia opened the door.

"It's not like it looks as if you've murdered your parents." I said to Allison, which seemed to lighten the mood and we both laughed and walked in to join Lydia, the three of us standing in a line, Allison and I flanked Lydia. Everyone who passed us just stopped dead still to look at us. Allison just smiled whilst Lydia and I looked all of them in the eyes.

"Who knew the three psycho's of the town would be best friends?" Someone shouted and I also heard a few 'a serial killer, one soon to be and a crazy naked hiker', some people laughed and sniggered at it but I clenched my fists.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to Lydia but all Lydia did was plump her lips, flipped her hair and walked strode straight through the staring eyes of the crowd that had gathered. Allison and I lingered for a second.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Allison.

"Just. Keep. Smiling." She smiled at me then followed Lydia; I kept my head high, smile and caught up with the other two. I knew that people would soon find out why I really moved here but I didn't think that it would circulate around the school that quickly.

It was 3:20. I asked the librarian who was supposed to be coming in to be tutored and it was some sophomore called Isaac Lahey. I burst out through the library doors annoyed at how this guy wasted my time. But then Scott raced down the stairs and bumped into me. What the heck is he doing?

"Scott what's wrong?" I said but he continued to run down the hall ad I chased after him.

"Not now Jane." We ended up outside to see a guy with blonde curly hair and blue eyes drive off in a police car.

"That was why." He said.

"Why? Who is he?"

"He's a werewolf, I smelled him in the locker room before lacrosse practice. He's Isaac."

"Lahey?" I scoffed. Scott furrowed his eyebrows at me. "He was meant to meet me at the library at 3:15 for tutoring but he never could." Scott nodded his head. "And why where you in such a rush that you managed to knock me down earlier?"

"Oh, principal's office but Stiles's is taking the detention for, you know because of the full moon" I laughed at their usual behaviour. "Hey did you know the new principle is Allison's grandfather?" My eyes widened.

"Didn't you say he was the one who sliced the omega in half?" He replied with a 'yeah' and I gulped thinking what he'd do to us. Our conversation was cut short when a black Camaro pulled up revealing Derek. I haven't seen him since the other night when they picked me up from San Francisco but I hate to admit that it felt too long since the last time I saw him. He rolled down his window to show us his stern face.

"Get in." He clicked open the passenger seat motioning for Scott to get in. I felt slightly disappointed that Derek hasn't even looked at me yet; I could see through his brown sunglasses. So I stood there with my arms cross and put my weight on one leg whilst the other was bent. If my Mom was here she'd be talking about how bad my posture is.

"Are you serious?" Scott said. "You did that, that's your fault." He pointed at the direction in which the police car drove off. But why would Derek give Isaac the bite?

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No I've got a better idea: I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up." He started to walk down the stairs getting close to Derek bit I stayed put.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Scott stood there for a second then got in the car; I started to quickly step down the stairs until Derek stopped me.

"Jane, coming with us really won't be helpful right now." So I stopped on the step. Scott gave me sympathetic smile but I just watched as they drove off.

. . . .

The ringing of the last bell woke me up from the trance that English class bored me into. I walked out with the same enthusiasm as I put in English until I saw Allison come out of the classroom door opposite mine. We smiled at each other and walked out too.

"Do you wanna come round mine?" She asked me.

"Really?" She nodded. "Actually, yeah I have a history paper to do about France."

"Well my ancestors did kill le bete du Gevaudan."

"The beast of Gevaudan? Well I guess, you're last name does mean silver." We strolled down the steps and walked towards my motorbike.

"Yeah, I don't have my car with me." Allison looked at my bike hesitantly.

"That's fine with me." She took my helmet enthusiastically and hopped on the back of my bike. "Come on, someone's gotta drive the bike." We laughed and I turned the key and the engine roared on.

. . . .

I said hello to Allison's Dad and Grandfather but she walked straight upstairs to her room and I followed her in. She sighed as she slumped in her bed.

"Something wrong?" I said. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"My mysterious Grandfather's come to town for my Aunt's funeral; I think he's here for another reason." Should I tell her? No, don't put her in anymore stress.

"You know what, we're not here talk about my problems. I'll go down and get some snacks then we can get started on that history paper." She flashed a smile and walked out of her bedroom door. I looked around her room. Her desk which had notebooks, pictures frames and shell was opposite her double bed. I stayed away from what went on in the bed... On one side of the bed was her closet and the other side was a window overlooking the drive. It had been a few minutes since Allison had left her room and it doesn't take more than two minutes to go and snacks; she could be taking to her Dad. So I listened in. I heard a door creak and Allison said 'Sorry.'

"Allison." That was her Dad.

"Come in, we'd like to talk to you." And that was her Grandfather. I could her pulse speed up and she was nervous.

"I'm supposed to study with Jane... And Lydia actually. I really don't have time to chat."

"Actually that's who we want to talk to about with you sweetheart." Her dad said.

"Allison, do you know what happened to Lydia?" Her dad asked but she replied with a no.

"You can honestly tell us the truth sweetheart." Her Grandfather chimed in. "Do you know how she was bitten? Why?"

"Look, I honestly don't know anything. Now can I please go back, Jane's been waiting and Lydia's coming soon."

"Sure." Allison's Dad said. She walked back upstairs but as soon she was upstairs she ran into her room so I pretended to look at some of her pictures on the wall.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Maybe." I replied. But she got her phone and dialled a number rapidly. I asked her what she was doing.

"Calling Stiles." The first time she called him, he didn't answer.

"Maybe he's still in detention."

"Gerard put him in detention?"

"Think so." She scoffed and shook her head at the bewilderment and the embarrassment that her Grandfather had already put one of her friends in detention of his first day. Stiles finally answered when she dialled his number the third time.

"Hey sorry Harrison literally just let me out of detention literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin time!"

"Well we need to do something right now. They're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter and then they sent this guy out he was dressed as Sheriff's deputy." Allison started pacing in her room nervously, her adrenaline and pulse rising.

"They're sending him down to then station for Isaac." She looked at me, her eyes widening.

"He's also carrying this box with something on it like um, like a carving on it or something I-"

"What was it?" Stiles asked sternly.

"Hold- on hold on it's in one if these books. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're gonna kill him." He replied and Allison looked at me again. I walked up to Allison and spoke through the phone to Stiles.

"What do we need to do?" I said

"Jane? Uh-um, just slow him down."

"You know I can't wolf out on him right? I'll be threatening myself; hunters will know and I'll probably be next on their hit list." Allison and I looked at each other sincerely but she knew I wasn't trying to offend her.

"I've got an idea." We hung up the phone and I followed her down the stairs.

"Where are you going Allison?" Her Dad asked.

"Just picking Lydia up; car trouble." Then we briskly walked to a door which lead to her garage. Wow. Her family really are hunters. They had all kind of weapons: guns, rifles, several types of bullets, bows, crossbows, arrows, tazers and other intimidating stuff. Allison unhooked her bow and grabbed a black, tall and slim bag full of arrows.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"You're going to track him down by scent," she handed me a piece of cloth which I smelled and took in earthy scent, "on your bike. And then I'll just shoot him." It was weird to see this huntress side of Allison, innocent and girly Allison yet this side of her is still inspiring. We hopped on my bike, Allison wearing my helmet. "Can you tell which way he's going?"

"Better, I know a shortcut." I smirked and flicked off the kickstand of my bike.

We weaved through a few alleyways then I sped up; when could be in front of him and he'll be on our tails. I stopped when we reached the last alleyway the Allison got off my bike and started to aim. She released her first arrow and I heard a tire going flat. Then she ran across the street, released another arrow then I heard a man scream. Yes! She shot that son of a- she signalled me to cross the street.

Before we got on my bike again, Allison answered her phone.

"Did you slow him down?" It was Stiles.

"You could say that." I laughed slightly to myself.

"All right, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked.

"Isaac's." Stiles and I said in unison over the phone.

"Does he have a plan?"

"Yeah but not a very good one. And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better."

Allison and I stopped at Isaac's. She had a bag of Stiles's chains and a padlock ready to tame Scott.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shape Shifted Part 2  
**  
Derek and I held our breaths as Stiles sharply swerved the car onto the curb. I sat at the back; Derek's shotgun and Stiles's hands were still shaking from the speed of his driving.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." I leaned in closer to them resting my forearms against the back of their seats. How is he going to distract the woman at the desk; talk to her? Yeah that would really distract her; he's so interesting. I hope you can tell I was being sarcastic- I mean he's interesting to look at.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- you? You're not going in there." Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder to try and stop him. I said '_tried_'. Derek looked at Stiles's hand then his face then his hand. "I'm taking my hand off." Stiles put his hands up as if he were surrendering. I then leaned back; amused by their weird but funny relationship.

"I was exonerated." The tone of his voice made me think he seemed like he was frustrated and annoyed by Stiles's stalling.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles fired back.

"An innocent person." Derek said.

"An- you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Goddammit Stiles, don't get him too pissed off.

"To distract her." Derek said nodding his head. I scoffed.

"How exactly are you going to distract her?" I said. They both looked at me surprised that I chimed in in their conversation; I was surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"Uh-huh, by punching her in the face. Unf." Stiles bit his lip and threw his fist in the air, mimicking a punching action. I smiled at his level of goofiness compared to Derek's seriousness and his level of how-pissed-off-he-is-with-Stiles.

"Heh," Derek let out sarcastically, not amused at Stiles. "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles said. Derek opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed it back shut. "Dead silence that should work beautifully. Any other ideas."

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." I smirked at Derek's remark.

"C'mon, can we just go in. Like now." I said pointing to the moon. We got out of the car and Derek and I led the way whilst Stiles was having problems locking his car.

"How are you going to distract her? Like what are you going to say?" He stopped walking and so did I.

"Just trust me." He said; we started walking again. "Just small talk." He answered. Stiles ran up to us to catch up and he walked next to me, avoiding Derek.

"Right, so Derek you distract her and Jane and I will go to my dad's office and get Isaac out asap." Derek entered the doors but Stiles and I waited outside for a while.

"Good evening, how can I help- you?" said a woman. I rolled my eyes; couldn't she make her reaction anymore obvious to the fact the he's good looking.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Hi." She said back.

"Um I had a question." Stiles motioned me to go in after him we were slightly crouched although we could see the side of her eye she totally focused on Derek.

"Um, sorry I'm a little- a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone-"

"Like me?" She finished off his sentence.

"Oh I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Stiles and I looked at each other and I squinted my eyes and shook my head at the cringe. Although I'd give it to him, he's a smooth talker. But I guess most of the time they'd only be looking at him rather than listening to him. So really, he doesn't need words to charm girls.  
Stiles and I got past the front desk and I stood up properly whilst Stiles was still in the same crouching position.

"Stiles." I whispered.

"What?"

"Why are you still crouching?" He looked at his legs.

"What. Yeah, no, um." He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. We entered the office and Stiles entered in the pass code and the box came out, seemingly empty.

"Oh sh-" he didn't finish his sentence as he ran out the door then I followed him not long after. Obviously there was a curveball thrown in which foiled his plan.

We ran through a few halls and I could hear a loud but slow banging against a wall, Isaac. We hurried but then saw the same man we tried to stall earlier and he was clutching the arrow in his leg that Allison shot.

"Oh, no" Stiles whispered as the man saw us too, "Oh. Uh, just looking, um- oh, sh" But that was all I heard; the man charged at me and went for my nose the pinch was hard and I blanked out.

"Jane." Stiles shoved my shoulder and I got up following him into a room full of holding cells with a door forced open and the same deputy who knocked me out was out cold on the floor. Then all of a sudden something threw me at the wall and yet again I blacked out.

I woke up being carried in someone's arms out in the night. In fact I heard two people. The scent closest to me smelled like Derek and the other one seemed familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Their breathing was constant and slow due to the crisp night but then Derek looked at me and I quickly shut my eyes; slowing my heart rate down in the process. Soon after I did fall back asleep.

I sat up in my bed. The clock read 7:00 am and I was going to be late for school if I didn't get and get ready. I realized that I was under my covers, still wearing the same clothes. So Derek's been in my room like what- 2 times?

**DEREK'S P.O.V**

I sent Isaac away to my place in the rundown subway before I went to Jane back in her house. Scott let me in as we exchanged mutual expressions with wide eyes. I opened her bedroom door letting the memorable scent rush through me. Once I got to her double bed I quickly pulled the sheets with one hand whilst the other gripped her body tightly so she couldn't fall. I pulled the sheets over her but her shoulders- upwards weren't covered. I lingered for a moment then exited through the window. It feels as if she still doesn't like me or something about me which I disliked. A part me wants her to actually like me instead of despising me and I don't know why.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated as I've just got back from Tenerife! Sorry it's such a short and boring chapter but there wasn't much left to write about with the episode and I really wanted to post this chapter today.**

**Let me know if you want any other characters POV and what you think of the story so far.**

**Thanks, keep reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ice Pick 2x03**

**ALLISON'S P.O.V**

I picked up a mahogany picture frame on the top shelf of Jane's desk. She was wearing an intricate black and white lace mermaid dress, a black masquerade mask and red lipstick. Her smile was big and bright and real; she was standing next to a guy with and black suit and a black bow tie with a black mask. He looked as stunning as Jane, like they were the hot couple. I twisted the frame to Jane so she could see.

"What's this?" I asked her. Her eyebrows rose as her eyes widened; mouth dropped but soon turned into a smile. She was embarrassed, I don't know what for they both looked stunning in this picture.

"That, that was at my junior prom." She nodded her head and sighed. Must've been a 'breakup' guy.

"The masks?" I circled her black lace mask on the picture.

"It was a black and white masquerade theme." She walked over to me, stood and put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. Then she let out one hand from her pocket and pointed at the guy in the picture. "And he dumped me right after the dance ended and we won prom king and queen." Ouch. I opened my mouth but clamped it back shut; can her life get any worse? "Yeah, so shall we move on?" we both laughed and I turned up the volume to the song 'Summertime Sadness' on her iPod that was on a speaker deck. I picked up another frame. It showed Jane with wavy shoulder length hair sunglasses smiling next to Scott and Stiles. Stiles looked the same- what a surprise- but Scott looked a lot younger. Behind them was a big lake with canoes, kayaks and a few pedal boat slides. All three of them were smiling; arms around each other's shoulders.

"That was at Lake Coyote in San Fran, two years ago actually, at Scott's 14th. Our uncle's close friend who we knew owned the park and we rented out the south part of Coyote Country Park."

"Coyote Country Park?" Jane nodded her head in answer, "I used to go there for summer camp when I lived in SF." Allison said.

. . . .

I opened the door to my car and got in. I looked through Jane's bedroom window. She was holding something: a picture frame, probably the one I was looking at earlier. She clutched it to her chest and walked away out of sight from the window. I felt bad bringing those memories back to her especially since the past couple of years of her life has been rocky. Although I think the move to Beacon Hills will heal her. The sound of thunder snapped me out of thought and I turned my head to the wing mirror which showed a bright flash of lightning.

**BACK TO JANE'S P.O.V**

40 minutes after Allison left I got a text saying 'H'. What does 'H' mean? Maybe she didn't mean to send that. I sat down on my bed and looked at the collection of picture frames on desk and thought of school so I wouldn't have to recall anymore memories.

During math I heard a huge group of people nearby; heartbeats racing with worry. Then the sound of the bell nearly impaired my hearing as I was using this 'super' hearing. As soon as I got out of the door, people were rushing through to the main entrance and I followed. I pushed and shoved past the slow walking sombre kids and I saw Coach yelling at everyone to get back to class but I walked further on to see an ambulance and a blonde girl on gurney being carried in the vehicle. Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Scott were nearby.

"What was that?" I asked them. They all turned around and

"It's Erica. Erica Reyes. She had an epileptic fit- whilst climbing a 50 ft climbing wall." Stiles answered. "And Scott here caught her as she fell." Lydia looked away at the ambulance and Stiles turned to me and put his hands to his mimicking a clawing action and he bared his teeth. "Werewolf senses." He whispered to me and I rolled my eyes and smiled in response. Before we all went back to class I asked Allison what the ominous text 'H' meant. She said it was just because her dad was 'training' her and she literally was kidnapped and they took her phone away before she could actually type up the proper text she was meant to send me.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Scott; he was eating an apple at the table.

"We're just renting out the ice rink after closing times, me and you, Stiles, Lydia and Allison. Stiles is paying this guy for the keys who works their when the rink's closed."

"Who?"

"Boyd, Vernon Boyd."

"Got 'em." Stiles sat down at the table with us shaking some keys on a key ring. "Jane, I'll pick you up from Video 2*C, what time do you finish?"

"7." I replied.

"And Scott I'll pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Scott didn't answer as we turned our heads to a blonde girl with heavy black eyeliner and red lipstick; wearing a leather jacket and skirt. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her. She walked to a table near the entrance and she took a red apple from a guy's tray and took a bite and left.

"What – the holy hell – is that?" Lydia approached our table and slammed her hands down on the table.

"It's Erica." Stiles said. Why was everyone making a big deal about some girl making a big entrance obviously trying to get some? As she made her way out Stiles and Scott ran out after her. A guy at the table next to us leaned in to me just right next to my ear.

"Hey Jane, looks like you've got some competition." He laughed then turned to the other douche bags at his tables giving a few high fives. But I just rolled my eyes and cussed under my breath; like they'd care.

"What's the big deal?" I asked Lydia. She raised her eyebrows at my ignorance.

"Honey, that girl went from zero to _that_. It's kind of a big deal for everyone. But of course it won't affect _me_." Nope, no one can scratch the reputation of Lydia Martin or be considered any sort of competition.  
I followed where Scott and Stiles ran off to and ended up outside school. Erica stepped into a black Camaro. Derek. He flashed a smile and winked at me as soon as he saw me. Heh, real charming and I 'eye rolled' him in response. First Isaac then Erica, which teenager will be granted their wish by the almighty wolf-genie Derek?

"So Derek's turning every teenager into a werewolf in Beacon Hills, s'not so bad." Scott seemed concerned at Stiles's comment but he shrugged it off. We started to walk back to the cafeteria to see everyone still shocked by Erica's surprising appearance. So the girl has big boobs and wears tight leather clothing but it's not that exciting compared to the porn that the guys watch anyway. Ew.

. . . .

There were only a few dozen DVD's left to stack alphabetically. $8.50 an hour for this; 4 days a week; 3 hours in a day. Is it really worth alphabetically re-stacking crap films anyway? Although to be honest I'm running low on money, how am I supposed to go shopping and go places with no money. I can't really ask Melissa for money all the time anyway. 15 more minutes and I can go. I used 'wolf' speed and eyesight to get all the DVD's stacked and there was few minutes to spare until Stiles picked me up. We picked Scott up at the clinic at 8 then met Allison and Lydia at the rink.

I met the cool breeze as soon as Stiles unlocked the doors to the ice rink. Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia sat down on the bleachers to put their skates on whilst I went to a nearby vending machine and bought a packet of Skittles and a bar of Butterfinger. I felt as if I was 'fifth wheeling' but it wasn't as if I invited myself but I'm sure they just didn't want me to be alone on a Friday night. Allison and Scott were already on the ice but Stiles and Lydia were still talking on the bleachers and Lydia motioned me to join them. I clenched to the laces of my skates; I haven't worn these in 4 years and yet now they're expecting me to skate like a pro.

"Jane are you gonna show us your moves?" Stiles sliced knife hands through the air but nearly fell off his seat and Lydia and I just rolled our eyes.

"Stiles, this is ice skating; not kung fu." They walked over to the rink and Lydia surprisingly did a few waltzes and an axel; is there anything she can't do? Stiles had the same reaction as me; he was flabbergasted and speechless. Lydia skated to Stiles and soon Allison and Scott joined them. They all waved at me, probably hinting that, that was my cue to go. As I reached the ice I said, "I haven't stepped on the ice - for like what, 4 years? So I apologise in advance if I'm rusty." I smirked then skated away. I started off with a simple toe loop, double salchow and a Lutz then a triple axel. I finished off with a sit spin transitioning into a camel spin then ended. Their jaws were opened- even Lydia's.

"Rusty? Pshh yeah..." Stiles said sarcastically. Then I copied his wolf clawing action he demonstrated earlier in the parking lot when there was a big scene with Erica. Lydia seemed confused and cocked her head and she skated away and winked at me as if she was challenging me.

"I'll race you, best out of three." I smiled at Stiles. He flailed his arms and sighed, eyebrows drooped.

"Really, Jane? You've got to be kidding me. First I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're a frickin' werewolf and second, you've done figure skating for over – what – 7 years!" He crossed his arms as if he was protesting to do what I asked.

"You're seriously chickening out in racing against a girl? Stiles I thought you would've at least given your ego a chance." I replied.

"Why don't you ask a fellow specie of yours to race against you instead." I looked for where Scott was and Allison wasn't anywhere to be seen either. But then I heard laughing from a photo booth and it explained everything although it didn't explain why Lydia was slowly skating but just looking at the ice. Stiles noticed that I was away with the fairies and he soon noticed how odd Lydia was.

"Lydia," I shouted out to her but she was just blanking me. "Lydia, are you okay?" Then she knelt down on the floor and started wiping the ice and screeched an ear piercing scream and Stiles and I raced to Lydia. I stood to look at the ice that she wiped but nothing was there, Stiles knelt down beside her trying to comfort her but to no avail. Scott and Allison also ran out of the photo booth to see what was wrong. Not long after the screaming incident we went back home.

**3 Days Later**

Stiles tried to pry open the door to his jeep.

"Stiles," He slid to the side and let me open the door. He's always been a gentlemen and I wish that Lydia could see that too. I jumped in the seat next to me and we waited a minute or two for Scott to get in then he started the car.

"So it had a tail?" I asked Scott. He described this creature that nearly attacked Allison on the night that Allison locked him up in a freezer in Isaac's house. He continued on saying how it was really different to 'us', the creature was more lizard like and the most significant feature about it was the tail. I'm more curious as to _who _this creature is. Although my two prime suspects are Jackson and Lydia; Jackson was bitten by Derek and Lydia by Peter Hale. But this is Beacon Hills, supernatural beings are drawn to here like a magnet and it could be anyone.

"Yes, a _huge _tail! You won't miss it if you see this thing." Scott answered.

"So now we have this were-lizard thing roaming around in Beacon Hills, it's not that bad, right?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders, smiled and carried on, "I mean there's like a dozen werewolves running through the night during every full moon."

. . . .

I sat down opposite Scott at the table and he smiled at me in acknowledgement. Soon after Allison sat down to the table next to us but opposite Scott so that they were back to back.

"I know how it looked, but she came up to me." Scott said. What and who is he talking about, but I guess he's talking to Allison. I cocked my head and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and he mouthed back, "I'll tell you later."

"I'm not jealous." Allison uttered.

"You're not?" Scott smiled.

"She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac." Scott nodded. "You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's – it's like battle lines are being drawn." Allison noted.

"I know." Scott whispered.

"There's always crossfire." Allison warned.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott said slightly raising his voice. Gosh this is awkward; couple drama. "I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal."

"I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive." Allison pleaded and she left with her lunch tray slightly annoyed.

"So… 'she came up to me'? What's that about?" I asked him.

"Just Erica, with her new found self confidence."

"Do you see that?" Stiles came running up to us and pointed to a table behind me.

"It's an empty table." I replied.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles said.

"Boyd's." Scott realized. We started to stand up and go out of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to the ice – rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?" Scott said to Stiles but Stiles didn't reply to him. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Stiles finally answered.

"We can't." Scott said.

"C'mon Scott, I'm sure the kid doesn't like eating lunch alone every day." I said.

"Yeah and you gotta admit, Erica looks pretty. You know, the word 'sensational' comes to mind." Stiles said.

"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head."

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you." I laughed at Stiles and Scott playfully pushed him.

"Shut up." Scott laughed.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels?" We all laughed and went separate ways for last period.

15:17. The clock in my car showed. I didn't even bother showing up at the library this Tuesday. Isaac's still not in school and like Mr. Harris cared. I had my hands around my steering wheel and I thumped my hand against the steering wheel. Not knowing what to do. I can't really just sit here and go back home and miss all of this drama. Right, you know what? I'm going to go over to the ice rink.

I ran into the rink and halted to a stop when I saw Scott beat up to a pulp on the floor. Derek walked past me and just glared at me. Why did he do this to Scott? Then it was Erica she growled at me but I just stood at her and flashed my red eyes and she seemed to back down.

"Erica." Derek called and she walked to join him. After her Isaac walked up and smirked.

"Well you missed chemistry tutoring, again." He shook his head as if it was to say 'whatever'. Then Boyd walked past and he just looked me up and down with sad eyes. After walked out through the doors I ran to Scott, slipping a little on the ice.

"It was no use, he already turned Boyd. Agghhh!" he put his hand on the right side of his waist. "Take me to Deaton; he'll know what to do."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter although I felt it droned on and was a little boring. So this is the song that Allison and Jane were listening to: **** watch?v=yGNbR7ZMRfo** . This is what Jane was wearing in the first picture frame Allison looked at:** jane_2x03_masquerade_picture_frame/set?id=119410727** , Jane's uniform for the video rental store she now works at:** jane_2x03_work_clothes_video/set?id=119410600** , Jane ice skating: ** jane_2x03_ice_skating/set?id=119412233** and this is Jane's outfit when she sees Scott beaten up in the ice rink:** jane_2x03_saving_scott_in/set?id=119412950** .

**Please keep reviewing because it helps me to keep writing. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Venomous 2x05**

I pulled off my somewhat 'heavy' bed sheets and got dressed in a white tunic and a green utility jacket. I walked up to my mirror. I realized it was the first time in a year since I've worn a dress not including the time I went to Allison's aunt's funeral; I didn't have anything to wear for that except a dress but today I especially felt like wearing a dress. Of course it was still nowhere near as close to what I used to wear; I threw away most of my wardrobe a year ago. But I'm sure Lydia would get a kick out of this.

The piece of toast shot out of the toaster. I spread the butter then the jam and Scott sat down on the table to join me.

"Has your stab healed?" I asked him. He got stabbed by Allison's psychotic grandfather last night at the hospital. Actually, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the events that happened the last couple of days. I skipped school and hung around Beacon Hills; getting to know the town better. No one was suspicious because technically I'm a 'senior' if I continued school and I was still quite new to the town so no one knows me yet. So first of all there's been another murder, Stiles saw that it was the same thing that went to Isaac's house the other night and he said he couldn't move at all right after he touched this transparent goo. Next I've heard that Lydia 'cut' her hands and her bed was all bloodied and now she's being counselled. Then Stiles, Scott and Allison found this 'bestiary' which they thought was a book but actually it a USB drive on Gerard's keys and it's an encyclopaedia; 900 pages telling you all the creatures the Argents have found and this include the lizard like thing and apparently Derek called it a 'kanima'. And damn I can't believe I missed Stiles and Derek in the pool during the Cyclones's lacrosse game!

"Yeah, it was only a stab from a dagger and it didn't take as long to heal as the wound from Derek." He lifted his shirt to reveal a healed torso. "Hey you know we've gotta leave early; Stiles's car is still confiscated from the murder scene a few nights ago."

"All right, all right let's go." We headed out and got in my car.

***Jane, pick up Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Jackson from the library. Stiles will explain." **I trusted him even though that was the oddest text message I've ever gotten soon my way to the library I called Stiles like Scott suggested.

"So why am I picking you all up from the library?" I went straight to the point.

"Derek thinks the kanima's Lydia, he proved it wasn't Jackson and to him, the only suspect left is Lydia. She thinks that we're going over to your house to study but it's best for her to not know about everything yet. Look just hurry up, okay and FYI they're on their way to _kill _her."

"Okay I-" But I was stopped by a tall body with sandy curled hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Sorry for missing all the private chemistry _dates._" He jeered. I smiled and cocked my head sarcastically. I stepped to one side to continue walking on but he did the same to block me.

"What's your problem?" I said and so he stepped out of the way to let me through but soon after I was pushed up against the lockers by Erica but I quickly pulled her off of me and I pushed her against the locker using my right hand. When she couldn't breathe I let her go. She was surprised by my strength but she laughed it off and walked away with Isaac. I ran to the library and I ushered for them to come with me. Lydia seemed a little suspicious and Jackson seemed a lot different; tenser and he didn't seem like himself before he got the bite.

"If we're doing a study group why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia looked back and started to walk to the library.

"It's kind of crowded-" I explained pulling her the way we were walking.

"Yeah, I've been getting theses really claustrophobia symptoms that just is-" Lydia raised her eyebrows; not believing Stiles's unconvincing lie. "Okay, we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles falsely admittedly. Lydia queerly believed him but yet she still had an argument.

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late." Stiles joked.

"Okay hold on-" Lydia whined.

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson aggressively snapped.

As we all got out of my car, Lydia questioned us again.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, where's Scott?"

"He's meeting us here, I think-" I assured.

"I hope." Stiles interjected. Stiles and Lydia led the way to the front door I was in the middle; Allison and Jackson behind me.

"Thanks for doing this." Allison quickly whispered to Jackson but I still heard her.

"I need to talk to her anyway." Jackson admitted. When we all stepped into the house Stiles closed the door, locked it and slid the latch on the bolt lock. Lydia looked at him uncannily. Jackson gave Stiles a look; implying that he should give Lydia and explanation.

"Uh, there's been a few breaks – ins around the neighbourhood." He then put a chair underneath a door to act as a barrier, "and a murder, yeah it was bad."

I saw Allison look at Jackson and tilted her head towards the stairs. He sighed but seemed to obey.

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Seriously, what is going on with everyone?" Lydia rhetorically asked and sighed again. We literally waited for them to be out of sight for us to breathe normally again. I listened in on what they were talking about. Jackson's pissed about some key that Lydia still hasn't given to him, I tuned out since it didn't sound that interesting.

"So can someone care to fill me in," I circled one hand then threw my hands in the air, "in this plan- thing you've got going on? Or what exactly is happening right now?" I asked Stiles and Allison. Stiles angled his head and his jaw drop, probably in frustration. "Sorry for my ignorance," I put my hands in the air as if I was surrendering, "if you have haven't noticed I've been AWOL these past couple of days." I reasoned, even though he sighed Stiles still explained to me.

"That 'study group' stunt we pulled," he pointed to nowhere, "that was just to get away from Erica and Isaac killing Lydia. You know what?" he slightly pulled the curtains to a window close by, "they're probably here, oh sh-" I looked out to see what he was cussing about. Derek and his guard dogs: Erica, Isaac and Boyd were standing across the road on the grass looking murderous.

"They're here." I declared. Allison started to call Scott.

"It's me." Said Allison.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You need to get her now. Right now."

"Okay. I'm leaving now, on my way." Allison hung up and was slowly tapping the screen of her phone.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her.

"I think- I think I have to call my Dad."

"No, but if he finds you here – you and Scott-" Stiles chimed in.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to _kill _Lydia."

"Just- just wait until Scott gets here, okay? And if we have no more options, call your Dad."

"I got an idea; just shoot one of 'em." Stiles put forward.

"Are you serious?!" I ranted. They can easily catch an arrow.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay." Allison reluctantly said.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Stiles clarified.

"Which one?" Allison wondered.

"Uh- Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." Stiles prayed.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison pointed out. I looked out of the window again. But there was only Derek, Erica and Boyd. Where the heck is Isaac?! I was going to mention it but Stiles spoke again.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two." I stated.

"No, I mean three," He looked out of the window to see if I was right. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

"I'll go check on Lydia." I headed up the stairs then I heard someone bang against the floor. When I got up to the top I saw Allison coming up.

"We need to get Lydia, Isaac's downstairs looking."

We saw Lydia.

"Get back. Someone's trying to break in, okay? Go. Lydia, go!" Allison shouted. Lydia ran away and Allison and I hid in Scott's bedroom. We closed the door and Allison and I faced away from the door. She had her crossbow ready and I had my claws. She nudged me.

"What?"

"See that dripping over there?" she responded.

"Stiles it's here." We firmly shouted. She walked over to the dripping goo on the window.

"Trust me."

"What are you gonna do with that?" I asked.

"We can paralyze one of them but without them knowing. And since they can catch an arrow, they'd be too distracted focusing on the arrow rather than what's on it." She smiled and covered the middle part of the arrows that she doesn't touch. "But they can't see you either." My facial expressions puzzled. "Well if they see you they'll go straight into defensive and attack one of us. If it's only me they see, they won't as threatened."

"Fine. I'll hide." I chuckled to myself a little because of how stupid I sound. I hid at the side of the door that blocks the person that enters. So once the person opens the door they'll be on one side of the door and I'll be on the other.

The door crashed open.

It made me jump a little but not enough to make the person on the other side hear me. The girl laughed and then sighed. Erica.

"This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty _sick_ rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott. You know what - I don't think it's gonna be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he _wants_." Allison shot her arrow at Erica's last word and she caught it with ease and even laughed about it. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

"Actually I did." Allison chided. Within a few seconds I heard Erica collapse on the floor. I stepped out of the shadows and Allison and I smiled at each other before bending down to Erica's level. Allison moved a strand of Erica's hair to get closer to hear ear even though she would be able to hear her fine enough. "I thought you were psychic. _Bitch._" Allison leapt up and walked out of the door but waited for me.

"So Erica, tell me. Is it better being choked up against locker or _paralyzed _the neck down? Heh." I smirked then joined Allison. As we walked down the stairs I prided Allison on her plan.

"I've gotta say Allison. That plan turned out better than I expected."I beamed and she smirked back at me in satisfaction. "Wait, let me go get Erica. Scott's downstairs." Allison smiled at herself and ran down the stairs to see him whilst I went to carry Erica down the stairs. I threw her out from the front door and I'm pretty sure I heard her whisper 'bitch'. Scott, Stiles and Allison gathered on the porch near me but Stiles asked me to go check Lydia and I did. I couldn't find her and I faced the facts the she could be the kanima so I turned around and went to join Scott and the rest but this time they weren't on the porch but near the area where Derek and Body were standing. Derek gave me a curious and ominous look; he probably didn't even notice I had been there with them the whole time. They were looking at the kanima. It was the first time I've actually seen it. It literally was a lizard: a long tail, scaly and was on all fours. It screeched at us before running away on top of the roof.

"Get them out of here." I heard Derek say to Boyd, implying on knocked out Isaac and paralyzed Erica on the floor. But then Lydia came running out of the house. _Everyone _was shocked to see her.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia screamed; no one answered her.

"It's Jackson." Scott whispered to me.

As I walked into my room, Scott was playing my guitar, perching at the end of the bed.

"Since when did you play the guitar?" I joked. I knew Scott played the guitar but he hasn't played in a long time, longer than me. Hard to believe?

"You can't talk!" he laughed then explained why he stopped playing. "When high school started, I guess- I got too distracted." I pulled a face when he said that. "No! Not like that." He pulled out his phone. "Sorry, I've gotta go. Stiles says that Derek's probably gone to track down the kanima."

"You're joining Derek?"

"It's not like I'm in his pack. Besides, this thing is deadly and we can't underestimate it. And I don't anyone else dying again." Scott said. Wow, even Derek.

"And I'm staying here?"

"Yes. You know it wasn't really my plan to get you involved in all of this when you moved here. Actually becoming a werewolf wasn't on my list either but you can't die because of me."

"Scott, I'm wolf too."

"I know but just please. My Mom's gotta have at least one of us." Dang he pulled the mom-will-be-all-alone card. I sighed then said "fine."

I spat out the foam from the toothpaste. I looked up in the mirror. My hair's gotten long and I've had this hairstyle for over a year. When my life gets supernatural drama free, I'm sure I go get it cut. I jumped in bed then checked my phone. It was from Scott.

***The kanima ended up in a gay club. So it's a good thing you didn't come with us. ;)* **

I laughed before drifting sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter and the story so far. Please keep reviewing and don't be afraid to criticize please!**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Frenemy 2x06**

When I woke up, I checked my phone to see 3 missed calls and 4 text messages from Lydia. She's still questioning about the goings-on about last night. _What the hell happened? Why was Derek there? _And a few other messages raging on about why I wasn't replying.

After the usual push ups, pull ups and all the exercise 'ups' you can think of, I went straight to school; skipping breakfast. It was a bad idea though because in first period, it sounded as if my stomach's rumbling was the only thing I could hear; although super hearing didn't help blank out my stomach's noises. My phone's text message ringtone rang twice, then a third time then a fourth. By the fifth time, everyone in class looked at me, including the teacher.

"Miss Delgado, do you have something you'd like to share with us?" Mr. Harris grumbled. _Ugh, no. _Of course I don't want to share my texts with the whole class, especially you!

"No, sir." Then with my pure luck, my phone beeped another time. Mr. Harris held out his hand like he wanted me to give him my phone which I did. It was as if he read my mind and he read the text messages from Stiles.

"Jane, hey are you free right now?" Mr. Harris read out, that was the first one, "I need you to bring me a pair of Scott's pants, preferably jeans." His eyes widened, disturbed by that particular text. "Please can you answer, I need your help." He then handed me back my phone; bored with humiliating me. "Well Jane it seems like Mr. Stilinksi needs your help. Do you have any idea where he is?" I shook my head quickly. The whole class kept turning their heads to either Mr. Harris or I when we spoke. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out the school to skip English and call Stiles.

"Hey, why exactly do you want me to bring Scott's pants? And where the hell are you?"

"At the Beacon Hills Preserve. We found Jackson and as you've seen him full on kanima; he doesn't clothes so we just need to cover his junk up." He replied. "Can you come as quickly as possible? I think we'd both prefer it if we put his pants on before he wakes up."

"Why can't he do it himself?" I asked wondering if I was missing something.

"Oh, right – yeah well, we locked him up."

"Are you crazy? When he wakes up, he will be so pissed that you'll piss your p-" I burst out.

"I know. But we no choice since he's out there killing people!"

"Okay, all right. I'll see you there soon."

"Oh thank god you're here. I swear I could hear him mumbling and he was-"

Before he could finish what I was about to say, I handed him a pair of Scott's jeans. "What me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because." He gave me a look that he does when I only give him one worded answers. "You're more familiar with 'junk'."

"You know what? That is a petty excuse; beside I'm sure he'd be more pleased if you do it." Stiles objected.

"You are disgusting." I joked, "Just do it." I shook my head still repulsed. Stiles sighed but he did it anyway. It took him 10 minutes which took me by surprise since I thought it take at least 20. Whilst he was in there putting the pants on, I heard a few "oh my god's", "woah" and "I can't believe I have to put these pants on you then probably get arrested for kidnap and improper clothing you." When he got out he scolded me.

"Do you know how stressful that was?" I shook my head in response. "Be up close and personal with Jackson junk is not nice."

"Listen enough with this little episode of friends but I need to go back to school before they give me another punishment. Cuz trust me wasting your time on Tuesday afternoons in the library waiting for some know it all it quite time wasting." I waved him goodbye and got in my car.

As I walked out of last period and headed to the door, I saw Allison walking backwards rapidly then tried to turn around to walk right but I was already right next to her so she bumped straight into me and I caught her before she fell butt first on the floor.

"Woah, are you okay?" I pushed her up to stand.

"Sorry," she laughed it off, "my Mom held me back after school wondering why I was calling Stiles then it ended up with 'stay away from Scott or we'll kill him.'"

"You're Mom was substituting? And does she know about _me_?"

"Yes and no." I gave her a look to be more specific, "Yes she was and no she doesn't." There was the answer I was looking for.

"By the way, Stiles is keeping Jackson at the Beacon Hills Preserve cuz you were asking me earlier."

"And by the way, the cops know Jackson is missing." She headed out and I followed her all the way to her car. I sat in the passenger seat whilst she sat in the driver's.

When Allison and I got out of the car, Stiles's reaction wasn't happy but more: oh-great-what-now. He threw his arms in the air and shrugged his shoulders.

"They know." Allison said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know Jackson's missing." I fully explained.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." He held up Jackson's phone to show a text he sent to Mr. Whittemore.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know." Allison revealed. Stiles looked at the phone then held it out shaking it.

"Oh..." He then ran to the van and opened the door to reach the radio scanner.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution." The scanner blasted out. Stiles's eyes widened.

"Right, okay, get in." He motioned Allison and I to get in the van. Stiles was driving, I was in the middle and Allison was in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles dialled Mrs. Whittemore's number on Jackson's phone then threw out of the window since they were tracking Jackson through his phone. Then he texted Scott to meet us ASAP.

We met Scott 15 minutes later when we as far away we can get in the preserve from the phone that Stiles dropped out of the window. We walked away from the vehicle so Jackson wouldn't be able to hear us.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" I asked. Scott filled us in on what happened during a phone call with Stiles.  
"What if someone else took it?" Allison suggested.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles chimed in.

"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott figured out.

"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison said

"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" I put forward.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott said.

"No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles argued.

"But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott objected looking at Allison for support.

"You're right, it just ran off." Allison supported.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." I reminded Stiles.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool." Stiles still disapproved of the idea.

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" I suggested.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles joked.

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him." Scott said.

""Know thy enemy."" Allison blurted out and we all looked at her, "just something my Grandfather said."

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles gave in.

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott reminded him.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles disagreed.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said.

"It's always something with him, though." Stiles contradicted.

"So what?" Stiles asked uninterested.

"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Scott told Allison and she nodded, "I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault." Stiles retorted.

We were keeping an eye in Jackson for several hours and I was getting bored. Scott and Allison went off on their own in Allison's car and Stiles and I were sitting on some nearby rocks. We're talking about the last lacrosse game.

"You can't tell a girl to wait 5 minutes for you until you're free to talk."

"Well- it was more like 3 minutes-"

"But if you say that to a guy they won't care but to a girl crying in their car and they're already emotional. No. Go apologize to her."

"Okay." He walked off, practising what he was going to say to Lydia.

"I didn't mean now!" I shouted to Stiles.

"Too late." He continued on walking and practising apologies. I snickered at his try hard attempt just to apologize to her, let alone win her over; with his ten year plan. I had a choice of waiting her for Allison and Scott to come out of the car and I tried my hardest not listen in on them or I get up and walk. I chose the second option.  
For 10 minutes I walked around the woods, always circling the Hale house. For some reason, I can't imagine a big happy Hale family living in this house since Derek isn't really happy. It just makes me think how the death of my parents was nothing compared to most of his family dying in an a fire caused by Kate. I can never imagine Allison with the level of crazy like her Aunt was. I heard a rustling of leaves behind me and I turned around. Then a 'whoosh' in the air which wasn't the wind. Since it was dark I couldn't see as well.

"Scott?" Then I heard another rustling behind me. "This isn't funny." Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp sensation at the back of my neck. In a matter of seconds I couldn't feel my body from my neck down. Jackson. As I fell I cut my face on a big rock. It wasn't healing as it would due to the toxin. "Scott! Allison! Stiles!" I doubt that Allison could hear me since I was far away from the van and her car but Scott might. I closed my eyes since Stiles won't be back soon and Allison and Scott can't hear me. So I waited till the toxin was out of my body.  
My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Scott, Allison and Stiles calling my name.  
"I'm here." I called out and Scott was by my side and was helping me up. I wasn't feeling as 'paralysed' but I still couldn't feel everything. The toxin was coming out of my body quicker than I thought. "I didn't see him at all. He came out of nowhere." I stumbled a little so Scott carried me.

"It's okay," he reassured me, "check the back of her neck." He said to Stiles. And he lifted my hair up and nodded to Scott.

"Scott, you can put me down."

"You're fine now?" Allison asked and I said yes.

"When did you cut your face?" Scott asked.

"When I started fall down from being paralysed."

"So why didn't it heal?" Allison asked, wondering.

"Wait, Stiles how long did you stay paralysed for?" Scott turned to Stiles.

"About an hour."

"And you?" He turned to me.

"Like half an hour." I answered being approximate. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure being a werewolf speeds up healing from the toxin."

"What about the cut on your face? Maybe because it was an open wound and it didn't heal as quick because of the toxin; and so the toxin somehow 'escaped' out of your body." He air quoted 'escaped'. Scott and Allison smirked at Stiles's theory but somehow it sounded reasonable.

Allison and I headed to her house. I went home with her while Scott and Stiles went down to the sheriff's office to do something about Jackson. We headed to Allison's bedroom to do some translating of archaic Latin from the bestiary. As Allison turned the lights on we saw Lydia sitting at the end of Allison's bed. Allison gasped in shock.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you." Lydia cocked her head to one side as if she was wondering why Allison and I were together.

"I can't hang out right now, Lydia." Allison replied.

"I don't need anyone to hang out with. I need someone to talk to."

"I - I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait - "

"Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have "right now" available?" Lydia raised her voice.

"Because you can't have everything right now. You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of archaic Latin." Allison explained.

"Obviously that's not gonna happen any time soon." I said.

"I know archaic Latin." Lydia said. Another asset removed from the small list of what Lydia can't do.

"You know archaic Latin?" I asked her still trying to wrap my head around the idea.

"I got bored with classical Latin." She admitted which made me feel dumb.

"Just how smart are you?" Allison marvelled.

"Just hand me the pages." Lydia held out her hand, expecting us to give her a book to translate from.

"Actually, it's on the computer." Allison stated.

"Oh." Lydia got up then walked over to Allison's desk and sat down on the chair. She looked at us; waiting then looked back at the computer screen bored. Allison looked at me for reassurance and I nodded before she plugged in the USB stick.

"Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means "friend." "The Kanima seeks a friend."" Allison asked.

"She was wrong. It means "master."" Lydia confirmed.

""The Kanima seeks a master."" Allison spoke.

"Why? Is that important?" Lydia got off the chair to sit down on Allison's bed and she started texting on her phone.

"Yeah." Allison said, Lydia couldn't hear us anymore so it was safe for us to talk. "Someone's not protecting him."

"Someone's controlling him." I finished off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Restraint 2x07 Part 1**

After Lydia left, Allison and I called Scott and Stiles to tell them about the new found information or the updated mislead information.

"So? What did Lydia translate?" Stiles asked.

"She said that the kanima seeks a master, not a friend." I answered.

"Ms. Morrell translated it wrong." Allison stated.

"This still doesn't explain why Jackson doesn't even know what he's doing." Said Stiles.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison queried.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott suggested.

" What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles wondered.

"A fugue state?" I remembered.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder - "

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison finished Scott's sentence.

"Yeah, he had help with one thing tough - the video. And someone else helped him forget that." Stiles mentioned.

"Whoever's controlling him?" I said. We paused for a moment thinking then I broke the silence, "are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles explained.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Allison looked at and I shrugged my shoulders like I didn't know the answer.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott replied.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles said. Before they hung up, I faintly heard Stiles's voice. Yeah, they're probably in trouble.

"Do you think he'll talk?" Allison asked me.

"Nope. Absolutely not." I admitted. Jackson's not the one to let go of something easily, much more of a 'grudgy' kind of person.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." We were silent for a few moments. I gazed at Allison's room from her desk chair and she slumped at the end of her bed, then she shot back up again.

"I was wondering- nevermind, it sounds lame." She shook her head contradicting herself with her thoughts.

"What?" I looked at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with. Just us two." She blurted out. 'Train'? I furrowed my eyebrows and read my expression. "Well it was either you or with my Dad. I told him you're good at martial arts and sports, mostly everything." She laughed at herself. I still didn't what she was going on about.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean 'train'?" I asked ignorantly.

"Well since I'm a hunter now being skilled and trained is kind compulsory." She explained. Oh, I completely forgot all about that.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure! I can't believe I forgot about that." We laughed together.

"So, when can you do it?"

"Since I work now, I can only do: Mondays, tuesdays and saturdays."

"Where do you work?"

"At the local video store rental."

"A murder location?" She said.

"That's a- a good way to remember it." I joked and she laughed at my remark.

"So how about monday?" She suggested and I agreed.

**MONDAY**

I sat in the library with Isaac Lahey across me. His punishment for not showing up on tuesdays was 1 hour each day of this week at library with me doing more chemistry without fail or he fails chem all in all. Isaac wasn't paying attention properly and was looking in the distance.

"Isaac look, I know you don't want to be here- neither do I but we've 5 hours in the library this week and we might as well do some chemistry." I said. He looked me in the eyes and nodded his head yet he was still distant. "So, can you tell me what your finding hard?"

"Okay." He reluctantly said and began his list. Then Allison walked in shortly followed by Scott and Stiles. Allison gave me a nod; like a signal to listen in on them. I looked back at Isaac and nodded my head at his lost. His list was long but all I actually listened to was: "kinetic theory of gases and anything to do with stoichometry; even the name confuses me." I got out a page out of my binder about balancing equations, oxidation and reduction.

"So solve these first," I pointed to the equations, "then highlight the keypoints about oxidisation and reduction." I saw he had a pen but not a highlighter so I held one out to him. He looked at the highlighter, then to me, then the highlighter then back to me again. He had the expression: are-you-really-expecting-me-to-do-this? "It's either this or a 2 page research on stoichometry." I offered. He took the highlighter from me with thinking and started doing the questions, this way I could listen to Allison, Scott and Stiles without him being suspicious.

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused." Allison said, handing over a tablet to Scott and Stiles. They asked her what her excuse was and she said that she was part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures and Stiles replies

"I'm part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"Oh-oh great." Allison replied surprised that he was. I looked back at Isaac and his head was down looking at the sheet of paper. I listened back and Allison said that Stiles was right about the murders.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village - " Allison read out.

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles reassured.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison finished.

"All bad. All very, very bad." Stiles said.

"Here's the thing though, the kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-"

"Until it resolves that in its past which is manifested it." Scott quoted from the tablet. Stiles joked around for a bit but Allison asked the serious question if it had anything to do with Jackson's _real _parents. None of them knew about his birth parents but Stiles suggested that Lydia might know. Allison said that she'd ask Jackson since he doesn't have a restraining order against her and Stiles was going to ask Lydia, I guess. Scott wondered what he was going to do but he had a make – up exam for the chemistry test he didn't know that he missed. They left the library at 11:40.

"Here." Isaac handed me the piece of paper that I forgot he was doing. I took it from him and I started to mark it, he got all of the equations right.

"You must be good at math?"

"I'm not amazing at it." He claimed. A modest way to say "yes I'm good" but it somehow seemed still smug, it must be his arrogant ambience. Then my eyes dashed to the colourful paragraph, highlighted in neon green. I smiled.

"What now?" he grunted.

"Well I just said to highlight the key points but you kinda just highlighted the whole thing, almost."

"I told you I didn't know anything." He sighed.

"No, that's not true. I'm sure once this study thing is regular and you've got good-"

"Potential." He ended, "c'mon everyone says that, at least come up with something original like this study sheet." Sarcasm, hmm original. I cocked my head, leaned it back and raised my eyebrows at his sarcastic response. And he just smiled an innocent smile back at me.

"Well, the hour's up. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe with something more inventive." I smirked. He got up at the same time as me and walked out with me, he followed me at the end of the hall until I turned left and he turned right since people were already giving us suspicious looks. I saw Stiles and Lydia and caught up with them.

"Thank god. Jane I need to talk to you." Lydia sped up and I walked with her. I looked back at Stiles and he threw his arms in the air then pointed to Lydia. I'm guessing he tried but she didn't give in. "He's just bugging." Lydia explained about Stiles.

"Uh, about?" I seemed curious even though I knew what.

"Jackson's parents. Listen, I'll tell you later, I'm starving." She promised but I was too distracted with the sound of a rapid pounding heartbeat. Allison. "Are you coming?" Lydia asked looking me in the eye since I blanked out.

"I'm not hungry, I'll see you later." I said. And Lydia shrugged her shoulders and turned left to the cafeteria.

"See you later!" she hollered at me. But I had already walked and followed the pounding heart beat. It led me all the way to the boys' locker room but Stiles and Erica were already there. Erica noticed me but Stiles's back was towards me. Even though Erica noticed me she kept talking.

"And you never once noticed me," she ranted to Stiles but he was distracted by the water pooling out of the boys' locker room, "exactly how you're not noticing me now." She kept going on.

"Sorry to ruin your little moment here but does that not concern you?" I pointed to the puddle of water and all three of us took a step closer to it. A second later, Scott flew out of the room, crashing on the floor and Jackson walked out about to strangle him but I pushed him off and he skidded a few metres on the floor but when he got up again to attack Scott, Erica grabbed him from behind and backed themselves against the wall. I put my hands on Jackson's shoulders and gripped.

"Calm down." I told sternly and let my eyes flashed red. He stopped shaking with anger and calmed down. Even Erica seemed fazed by this and let him go. When I turned around I saw Allison, Scott and Stiles on one side and I even saw Matt. Mr. Harris walked up to us with a very irritated expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded for an answer and I was just thinking the same thing. "Hey! That's enough! Jackson, calm down!" I looked at Jackson and his facial expression remained the same when he burst out the door to strangle Scott. "Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself?" Mr. Harris carried on, "Stilinski?" He even asked Stiles for an explanation.

"You dropped this." Matt spoke and Allison's tablet was in his hand. Everyone turned to focus on him but didn't actually respond to him.

"You and you," Mr. Harris pointed to Scott and Jackson but changed his mind, "actually- all of you. Detention at 3 o'clock." He pointed to all us, including Matt – the boy who seems to like Allison a little too much.

As we entered the library we separated. Allison, Jackson, Matt and I to one table and Erica, Stiles and Scott on another.

"Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said.

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris said, implying on us.

"No, just us tools." Stiles pointed out which made me half smile.

"Fine. You two, over there." He pointed to a table only a couple of meters away from ours which annoyed Jackson. I heard a beep from my phone; Allison texted me.

**Sorry to bring you into this **** Scott and Jackson even broke a sink because of their fighting. **

I replied: **What was it about?**

**Scott saw Jackson on top of me, **_**naked. **_**But it didn't seem like Jackson at all.**

**Like someone else? Like someone was controlling him? **I knew Allison received that text message when she looked at me, eyes wide.

**Exactly. **She replied. Mr. Harris cleared his throat, hinting at Allison and I to put our phones away which we did. I saw Jackson rubbing his temple and forehead and he looked like was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and picked up his bag and started to walk out.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." He called out.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Mr. Harris stated the obvious.

"I just need to get some water." Jackson replied. Mr. Harris stood up.

"No one leaves." He then followed Jackson out. Scott and Stiles rejoined Erica's table and Allison and I got out our phones.

**I saw Matt looking at the page about the kanima on the bestiary on his tablet. **She sent to me.

**What? Where would he get that from?**

**I don't know, I'm getting kinda suspicious of him.**

"It sucks being in detention." Matt said which cause Allison and I to drop our phones and pay attention to him.

"Yeah, I know right?" I replied.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." The speaker said and we turned to Scott who headed out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Keep reading guys, do you like it so far? Part 2 will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Restraint Part 2**

Jackson entered the library a few minutes after Scott left. He sat back down in his seat but looked incredibly sweat, not in a hot way.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him again. He nodded vigorously and replied with an 'I'm fine.' We saw Mr. Harris pack up and we did too and got out from our seats.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He pointed to the pile of books. Great, not only do I have to stack DVD's but now books. We sighed and walked to the shelves. Stiles, Allison and I were stacking on the shelf nearest the door and Jackson, Matt and Erica were stacking books a few shelves away from us. Scott joined us looking a bit unnerved.

"So what did you find out?" He asked Stiles.

"His parents did in car crash a day before he was born." We all looked at Stiles wondering how it was possible, "it meant he was born after his mom died – by c – section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." I quivered at Stiles's vivid description.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The word written all over the report was 'inconclusive'." Stiles established.

"So if it's undetermined then his parents could have been murdered." I thought out loud.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles responded to my open thoughts.

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Allison speculated.

"It doesn't matter, he's killing people. We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott said already starting to walk to Jackson. Then the lights crashed and glass was everywhere and books were flying off the shelves.

"Get down!" I shouted to everyone. My eyes shone red with fear.

"Erica!" I heard Scott call out. I ran to her and noticed she was on the floor, probably paralyzed. Then I heard a screech but not a growl, I left Erica and told Stiles to look after her. I ran to where the sound was coming from and I saw Jackson – half transformed - push Scott towards a trolley of books. I lunged after Jackson but before I could grab him he threw me and I crashed against the side of a bookshelf. I looked up slowly and Jackson was wrote something on the chalkboard:

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL OF YOU **

Then he jumped up to a window, breaking it to escape.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles called us over. Erica was shaking as she would if she was to have a seizure. Although I didn't think that now she's supernatural, she wouldn't have seizures or side effects anymore. Allison went over to check on Matt.

"He's alive." She clarified. He was knocked out and had a cut at the back of his neck, implying that Jackson had paralyzed him.

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles gulped.

"Derek, only to Derek." Erica demanded, though she was still trembling. Scott turned to Allison and peeped at her through the gaps of the shelves.

"When we get her to the hospital-" Scott planned.

"Derek – to Derek." Erica corrected him.

"Go." Allison said.

"Hey Scott!" Stiles said, Scott averted his eyes to Erica shaking more vigorously. But he ran to Allison's side.

"I'm staying here with you." Scott told Allison. I rolled my eyes; Scott attached to Allison's hip.

"_I'll _stay with Allison." I broke in.

"He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt- I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go." Allison said.

"This doesn't feel right."

"It's okay." Allison reassured Scott.

"No, it's not. No, it's not right." Scott argued.

"It doesn't – it doesn't mean anything."

"It feels like it does!"

"Scott, just go!" I told him.

"Go!" Allison said after me. And they hurriedly left. Allison got out her phone from her bag called 911.

When the paramedics got to the school we explained that he got into a fight with another guy and he knocked Matt unconscious. They asked us about the cut on the back of his neck, we had no explanation and simply said it was there before the fight and we didn't really know anything about it. Before they rolled him out of the library on a gurney they looked weirdly at all the glass on the floor then Allison and I made a stealthy exit.

"We were supposed to go to a private 'rave' but now he's in hospital I'm not sure."

"You were actually going with him, _Matt?_ He's creepy."

"We don't know much about him. And maybe I could pry out any information out of him, especially since he was looking at something about the kanima and he even quietly said kanima."

"Yeah, that sounds suspicious." We walked down all the way to her car. "Are we still training? I mean we don't have to since- since all this has happened."

"No- no, this isn't and won't stop anything." She objectified.

**LATER**

Allison stopped so I stopped too. I looked back to see her standing looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think 10 minutes is enough?" She asked me whilst walking over to join me.

"Uh- yeah sure." We started walking instead of running. We've only been in the woods for 10 minutes but I can continue on.

"So exactly how much did you have to slow down just so I can keep up with you let-a lone see you in front of me?" She asked me, each word said after each short and quick breath. I inclined my head slightly to the left, actually thinking about it. "A lot?" it's like she read my mind.

"Well... If you combine werewolf and cross country runner-"

"Equals unstoppable running machine?" she said.

"More or less." Then we laughed at out small banter.

"How about you stop making me look bad and teach me some self defence moves?" Allison suggested.

"Before we start maybe I should teach you some-" I saw her fist coming straight towards me so I stopped and covered it with my hand. I gave her a what-the-hell kind of look. But she just smiled mischievously.

"I was trying to catch you off guard." She was still smiling.

"But I thought we were doing self defence." That wiped her smiled off slowly.

"Okay, fine. Show me." It took me 15 minutes to show her some different blocks if someone was trying to attack her: outer forearm block, scooping block and all the different blocks you can think of. Luckily for me, Allison is a quick learner and executes things well.

"Okay, so now I'm just going to attack you with punches, kicks" I stepped forward, "and claws." I waved them in cannon for each finger. She agreed but still looked unwilling.

"Will you try your hardest?" she asked me.

"No- no, unless you want me to?"

"Uh, a no's good." I started with a hook which she defended easily then a side snap kick; a few other kicks and punches which she blocked well. With every move I attacked her with, I stepped forward and she stepped backwards; still defending her step. The last move I did was a jumping side kick. She duck to avoid the high kick and when my first foot landed on the ground, she kicked it making me fall back but instead of fall back on my back I back flipped instead then landed crouched on the ground with one hand on the floor to help support my landing. Allison's jaw was dropped and I stood up slowly laughing at her awe. She was still shaking her head.

"You can't expect me to defend myself against _you, _do you?"

"No but you did really well."

"Yeah will it must be the ski-" I cut her off by grabbing her neck with one hand but not too hard to choke her. She glared at me.

"I caught you off guard," I smiled at her but she was still glaring, "so with you skills and training how would you escape this situation?" she waited a second before slapping the hand grabbing her neck hard and strangled me with one hand but mimicked her movement and swept away her hand then my hand – in a knife hand position – stroked her it but I didn't hit her, simply showing what someone could do. "And that would knock the air right out of your oesophagus."

"But not everyone's a werewolf, martial arts cross country runner, are they?"

"No," I had no excuse for that.

We raced back to her house. We didn't go through the woods but instead ran through the more urban part of Beacon Hills. We past the abandoned Beacon Hills Railroad Depot. Allison ran ahead and turned left. Before she turned left, I called out to her.

"Where are you going?" I couldn't find her house without her.

"Taking a shortcut, this is a race remember?" I heard her laugh before completely disappearing. I kept running forward. I looked at the surroundings around me, trying to see if they looked familiar or even smelled familiar. I knocked into someone so hard that flew in the air and I turned horizontally and landed on the floor in a push up position.

"You've got to stop meeting me like this." A familiar voice said. "Or at least you could stop falling on the floor." I looked around with daggers and furrowed eyebrows to the blue eyed boy.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I got up off of the floor. I brushed off the dirt on my jogging pants.

"Well I could ask _you_ the same thing." Isaac replied back.

"Isn't it obvious?" I looked down at my running gear and so did he.

"It would be if you were actually running right now."

"Well I would be if you weren't here-"

"Hey Jane!" Allison shouted. She must've come back for me. "Jane, are you okay?" I looked back at her; she was walking over to Isaac and I.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just about to go." I said to her. Isaac walked away then looked back at us. Allison and I started running the direction of where she came from.

"What was that about?" she wondered.

"Oh- uh, he was just asking me about chemistry." I lied.

"Okay..." she said unconvinced.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Raving 2x08**

I closed my locker door shut. School sometimes makes me regret 'moving on' from San Francisco. I walked down the hallways, seeing teenagers laughing, kissing and talking to each other. Next I heard a well-known voice shout the down the hallways to me. Actually it was two. I swivelled slightly to see that it was Scott and Stiles. I stopped walking because they were running over to me. Once they caught up with me, we started walking.

"Hey, so – uh, what's this thing with Allison and Matt?" Scott asked me. So Allison didn't tell him much?

"Uh – what _thing_?" I responded. He looked at me as if he wasn't convinced.

"She said to me that they were doing a thing. So what is this thing?"

"It's rave. A private party thing, I don't know?" I finally admitted. Stiles and Scott looked at each other.

"Friday night." They looked at me with raised eyebrows, indicating that they needed more information. I rolled my eyes and gave them more facts. "It's at the warehouse district downtown," they looked at me again, "and you can get tickets there too." They took my eyes off of me. Then they turned around.

"Okay, thank you." Scott sighed in relief. They started walking the other way.

"Bye Jane!" Stiles called down the hall. I laughed to myself quietly as I headed to last period. So they're either going to spy on Allison or- yeah, spy on Allison.

**LATER**

We drove into Beacon Drive In. I pulled up slowly to the ordering booth.

"Hey can I get a double cheeseburger with a side of salad then a medium cola." I looked at Stiles sitting beside me, to order next.

"And a salad, medium cola, a veggie burger with a side of celery and carrots and 1 bottle of water." I looked at him funnily, a veggie burger?

"Please drive to the collection area to collect your order, thank you." The speaker said. I drove to the collection area and got our orders. Then I drove out of the fast food drive in.

"Why the veggie burger? Are you on a low diet?" I asked him.

"It's for my Dad. He's always eating things from fast food places that serve junk food full of crappy things. If he wants to continue doing his job and eating junk, he's gonna have to start eating the right-" Stiles picked up his ringing phone. "Was I right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why he was there." It was Scott's voice on the other side.

"Okay well did you see anyone else there that we know or could be connected to Jackson, maybe the one controlling him?" Stiles asked Scott. So Scott went to the warehouse to follow Jackson, but Jackson wouldn't go on his own so the person controlling must've told him to.

"Matt but he's-"

"Ahah! I told you he was evil, _evil_." He brought his phone closer to his face. Shit, I was going the wrong way to go to the Sherriff's office. I swerved to make a U-turn.

"Woah- hey Jane this is cotton." I saw that he just caught the cardboard cup holder filled on his lap with 3 drinks to balance it.

"So I'm going to the animal clinic to talk to Deaton, tell Jane to come." Stiles looked at me as if he was asking me if I heard what Scott said, and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Try not to get killed. Bye." Stiles hung up.

**2 DAYS LATER**

I lethargically slumped down my black lunch tray on the table. I looked at the items on it until my eyes averted to the sound of squeaky sneakers. Scott and Stiles had walked into the cafeteria. When I caught their eyes, they walked over to my lunch table and sat down with me. Stiles slammed down three yellow pieces of card, but they looked like tickets. Stiles looked at me with a big smirk.

"What?" I asked the two of them since they were being so ambiguous but they were just smiling at each other.

"We got the tickets for the show." Stiles patted the tickets proudly.

"That's great, where did you get the tickets from?"

"Well actually, Isaac got them for us." Scott admitted.

"Where did Isaac get them from?" I asked and they looked at each other again.

"A guy." Stiles said. It was hard to believe that Isaac had just asked someone for tickets, and where would he get $75 x 3 for our tickets?

"Did Isaac _ask_ this guy?"

"Well, this guy may have a few minor bruises but I guess you could say he asked him. More or less. But c'mon when did you work for the police?" I laughed at Stiles's question.

**LATER AT THE RAVE**

Scott and Stiles opened the boot to the jeep. There was already loud music playing.

"You okay?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't talk the whole way here." I pointed out. I didn't think it was the pressure from lining the whole building with mountain ash but something else.

"No, I'm fine." He lied, "just grab the other bag."

"No I can't, neither can Scott. Deaton said you have to do it alone." I said.

"No, not here, not now!" Scott ran into the building.

"What?!" Stiles called out to Scott.

"It's Derek, Derek and his pack are here." I answered Stiles's thoughts.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Line the building up like you're supposed to do." I ran into the building following Scott.

"What! Jane!" Stiles shouted. "This plan officially sucks." He muttered.

The music was loud and people were dancing everywhere. Before I saw Scott, I spotted Allison who was with Matt. So I walked over to join them.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming?" Allison said.

"Last minute tickets?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, actually I just-"

"Where are you going?" Matt asked Allison.

"Just give me a second okay?" Allison walked over to Scott. Great I was meant to make small talk with Matt.

"Great party, right?" He said.

"Yeah, it's a cool place to have it." I lied, pretending not to eavesdrop on Allison and Scott. Scott left Allison and told her to stay out of the way. She shouted after him but even brushed past me. I walked over to Allison quickly so I could ask her what it was about before Matt came over too. She said that it was because she told her Dad and now they have a plan too. I left them to go through the crowd to look for Jackson. Erica and Isaac showed up.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Isaac asked me.

"No, but he's in here." Then I saw him in the corner of my eye and so did they. They started to walk over in his direction. Something shimmered in Isaac's hand from all of the strobe lights. It was the injection and the ketamine, Deaton showed before we came here. But then gun shots turned to my attention. The Argents are here. Then Isaac and Erica fell to the floor near Jackson, I was about to go over there but Isaac got up and stabbed Jackson in the neck. I walked over and helped him carry Jackson into a room and Erica soon followed behind.

**We've got Jackson.**

I texted Stiles. He came in just a few minutes after I texted him.

"You've done it?"

"Yeah, I had to use a little imagination but I actually did it." I gave him a smile. "So is everything okay?"

"Well let's find out." Isaac fanned his claws then swiped at an unconscious Jackson but he defended himself against Isaac and twisted Isaac's arm. Isaac winced in pain and backed away from him.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again okay?" Stiles said.

"Ughh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac said, still in pain.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles said. Jackson opened his eyes but not as himself.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Stiles moved closer, a little scared by the half kanima/half Jackson voice.

"Jackson, is that you?" He asked him.

"Us. We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked.

"We are the ones killing murderers."

"So all of the people you've killed-"

"Deserved it." Jackson said.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles pointed out.

"Anything can break if pressure's applied." Jackson said. Stiles looked at me, creeped out.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" I asked.

"All. Each. Every one."

"Who did they murder." I asked again.

"Me." Jackson said.

"Wait – what? What do you mean." Stiles said.

"They murdered me." Stiles and I looked at each other again. Jackson's eyes turned into yellow slits. "They murdered me." He repeated again. We all backed up to the wall furthest away from Jackson. He was slowly turning.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." Stiles ordered.

"We don't have any more." Isaac admitted.

"Wait – you used the whole bottle? What are we-" I stopped because I saw Jackson slowly standing up from his chair, even more transformed.

"Okay, everybody out." Stiles said. And we ran through to the door to our right. But when we blocked the door, the kanima crashed right through the metal wall.

The party was finishing and everyone was going. Stiles and I walked out with everyone and I saw the black line of mountain ash. I followed Stiles and we saw Derek and walked over to him.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside," Stiles said and I tried to cross the line to join them but I couldn't, it was like an invisible force field barrier. "but it's - oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles reacted when I couldn't go through. I heard a roar.

"Scott?" Derek said.

"What?" Stiles wondered.

"Break it." Derek said.

"What no way." Stiles objected.

"Scott's dying."

"What? How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my God Stiles, I just know!"

"Stiles, break it." I said sternly and he did. Derek ran in.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Stiles said, bummed that he had to break it.

"Wait here."

"What, I'm always the one to-"

"Stiles, please, just stay." I walked in the building to try and find Scott. Oddly enough I saw Allison's mom hobbling out. Then I followed the direction she came from to come into a room that made me light headed. It was a vapour in the air. Wolfsbane.

"Jane, help me." It was Derek, even his breathing was slowing down but Scott's was infrequent. I went to Derek carry Scott out; I lifted his feet as her carried Scott's torso.

We went to the animal clinic since we were all affected; Scott was heavily vaporized, Derek was stabbed and I too inhaled enough wolfsbane to drain me. All I heard was Derek saying thank you to Deaton just before I nodded off on a chair.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you guys liked the chapter! I will update as soon as but I will be very busy these next 3 weeks because of exams!

And if you guys want to see Jane's outfit for the the 'rave', got to this link: jane_2x08_at_rave/set?id=120505024


	14. AN: 2 Weeks

**A/N:**

Hello! I'm going to be taking two weeks off to focus on my exams so I'm sorry for no updates and please still keep following the story!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Party Guessed 2x09**

I woke up but didn't close my eyes. I was sitting down on an uncomfortable seat that was abrasive. The smell was rustic, old and unused. I also heard two people talking.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure friends are safe. Because the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Derek said and Scott sighed.

"Can you at least help me take Jane home? She's still kind-" Scott asked but I opened my eyes and interrupted him.

"It's fine, I can walk now." I said as I got up from the seat I was sleeping on. I looked around and I was in an old train carriage. Derek and Scott both looked at me and Scott started to walk out of the carriage and I followed him. As I walked past Derek he grabbed my wrist.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He asked me but it was almost like an order.

"Alright, I will." I looked down at his hand that was still holding my wrist. He noticed that I was waiting for him to for him to let go. He slowly released grip and stood to watch Scott and I leave. His 'place' he was staying at was the abandoned railroad depot. Scott and I walked out into the cold, bleak night.

**5 DAYS LATER**

Mrs. Argent was the one who answered the door. She gave me a smile and motioned me to come inside.  
"Ah Jane, it's nice to see you. Allison and Lydia are in the garden."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Ar-"

"Don't worry about it" she shrugged off, "please, call me Victoria." She smiled before walking to the kitchen. She didn't tell me where to go but I followed the smell of cooking meat which lead me to their backyard. They had a marble patio with black rattan modern furniture and white cushions. Their very green and pristinely cut lawn had circular marbled stepping stones leading to a gravelled barbeque area. Mr. Argent saw me so I waved to him and he waved back. As soon as Allison and Lydia noticed that he was waving, they still sat on the black chairs but only turned their heads to see me. They both stood and smiled.

"Jane." Allison said then hugged me, after that Lydia did too. We all sat down in the chairs and Mr. Argent put down 3 plates full of kebabs, corn on the cob, burgers and chicken wings.

"Okay so now that we are all here; can please explain what this meeting is called for?" Allison asked Lydia.

"Isn't it clear?" Lydia shook her head in disbelief. I didn't know what she was talking about or didn't get why we were at Allison's rather than her house. Allison and I looked at each other. "My pre-barbeque birthday meeting." Allison and I looked at each other again, wondering why she needs a pre-birthday meeting.

"Lydia, why do you need a pre-birthday meeting-"

"And most importantly; about what?" Allison finished off. Lydia's eyes widened at mine and Allison's lack of knowledge. Then her facial expression changed quicker than she changes her shoes. Out of nowhere she took out four Macy's bag underneath the table. She must've hidden it really well since it never caught my attention. Lydia shook the bags lightly then stood up perkily and handed us a bag each.

"Come on." Allison said, "we'll look in my room." We all headed upstairs to her room and dumped the bags on Allison's bed. But before we got into Allison's I peeked in the bags and so did she; we realized it was clothes for Lydia's party.

"How many outfits are you planning on wearing tonight?" I asked Lydia as we stood around Allison and she was sorting the bags and the clothes in them. She took out a grey dress.

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after - hours casual."

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison pointed out. Lydia quickened her pace as she sorted out the dresses; almost as if she's distracting herself from the questions being asked.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows." Lydia replied, uninterested.

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different." Allison explained.

"Just cuz things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." I looked at Allison, warning her from the touchy questions she kept asking Lydia. Lydia stopped what she was doing and looked at Allison, eyes wide.

"Why do you care about Jackson?" She asked but in a tone that suggested it was more like an order to answer.

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?"Allison wondered, trying to advert the tension.

"Everyone's coming," Lydia said defensively. She held up a creamy terracotta dress. "This one's American Rag. Mm, I love it. For me." Then she picked a purple laced long sleeved bodycon dress, "Jane, this is for you. Marciano, just right for you." She held the dress up against me, smiling pleased with decision. It was a gorgeous dress. "This one's Material Girl. It's for you." Lydia motioned to Allison, still with a slight tone of despise. A knock on the wall averted out attention and released some tension in the room. "Ms. Argent, what do you think about this one?" Lydia shook a blue strapless heart neck shaped dress.

"Ah, that's lovely. Allison can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us."

"Um, can we do it later?"

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be - would be better."

"Party's at 10." Lydia mentioned.

"Um, will you be around before then?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"I don't know." Allison said, getting annoyed. Mrs. Argent started to leave. She was sweaty and her heartbeat was rapidly beating but not with impatience or annoyance from Allison. Lydia smiled at me, it looked as if I was daydreaming but I was listening to Mrs. Argent. Lydia and Allison started to accessorize me as I tried to get back from listening with super hearing.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"For Lydia." Allison said as we walked up Lydia's driveway.

"Even if we're the only people at the party, we need to stay. We haven't really been with her thr-" The excited screams from other people interrupted me and even made Allison jump.

"Whoo PARTY!" Allison and I shook our heads and carried on. Lydia greeted us with platter of orange punch . I wasn't thirsty yet so I laid off of the punch. We looked all over Lydia's house for Jackson but we had no luck. We met with Scott and Stiles beside Lydia's pool. Lydia was standing alone, waiting for someone without a glass of punch in their hand.

"Jackson's not here." I informed the other two.

"Yeah, no one's here." Stiles pointed out the obvious. Hardly anyone was inside and no one was outside except us 5, including Lydia.

"Maybe it's just early." I said.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles retorted.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison elucidated.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott snapped back.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet." Stiles clarified.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott continued.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" I said. I felt sorry for Lydia; she was completely oblivious as to why things have changed because of that 2 day naked hike in the woods.

"Normal?" Scott asked.

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it weren't for us. Seriously it's like she's stepped into a supernatural TV show." I explained jokingly.

"I guess I could use my co - captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles said. They left Allison and I as they called their friends, she wondered who Stiles was talking about but all I had to say was a group of people they met at a gay club. I didn't bother to call anyone since I hadn't really gotten close with anyone but just friends. I knew Derek's pack but I'm pretty sure they were preparing for the full moon. And I wouldn't exactly call Isaac a 'friend'. Allison called Matt.

"Matt? You're seriously trying to get in touch with a stalker again." I asked her.

"He didn't seem too happy when he caught me looking at his camera." I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. The pain was already creeping in. "You okay? Is the moon already starting to get to you? If you want, you ca-"

"Hey." Matt said from behind us. He nodded at Allison and she followed him. Lydia walked over to me with a tray full of punch. She handed me one and took I took a big swig out of the glass.

"Maybe a glass of punch would make you less lonely." She said. I calmed myself; the full moon wasn't helping me. She was probably a little drunk. I took another two glasses and gulped them down in seconds. I turned around then Lydia disappeared. I looked through the crowd of people dancing, kissing and drinking trying to look for Lydia but my vision started getting blurry and warped. A pair of yellow glowing eyes redirected my sight. I saw that the claws were out too. I walked towards him; surely it wasn't Scott since I knew he was getting more control on the full moon because of Allison. I stopped because the figure was walking to me. Everyone around wasn't bothered and didn't even notice how creepy he was. It was him. He said he'd leave me alone. How did he even find me?

"You seriously didn't think that I wouldn't come back for you, did you?" He whispered, knowing that only I could hear him. If he was going to kill me he wouldn't do it in front of a big crowd. He was right in front of me.

"Why are you here?!" I screamed. That caught attention of the people around us. They stopped dancing and looked at the man and I; intrigued by the drama.

"Just because you're an alpha now doesn't mean that I wouldn't be able to rip your throat out." He swung his claws out at me. I closed my eyes and put my hands out in front of me as a reflex of protection.

"Jane." Scott said calmly. I opened my eyes. A tear ran down my hot cheek. He wasn't there anymore, Scott was and people were back to what they were doing. I didn't know how that could've been a hallucination, definitely not from the moon. It seemed very real as I had a sharp pain on the part of my shoulder conjoining with my neck. Scott grabbed my hand that I put up for protection.

"What the hell did you do Jane?"

I looked down to see that my claws were fully covered in blood. I came to a sudden realization. I felt the area where the pain came from. There were drips trickling from 5 holes that were slowly healing.

"Hey I can't find Lydia." Stiles appeared. He looked at the blood on me. "And anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." He said, implying me because he pointed to area where the claw marks were.

"I can see that." Scott said.

"Have you seen Allison anywhere? She was with Ma-" I spotted him and walked straight over to him. "Matt, can you-" But someone pushed him into the pool before I could ask him where Allison was. "What the hell?!" I said to the guy who pushed Matt in.

"I can't swim!" Matt shouted as flailed in the water but then Jackson pulled him out. "What are you looking at?" he said to big crowd of people looking at him and he and Jackson left. It's him, he-. The siren of police cars sounded.

"The cops are here! Party's over." A guy said and we all fled. It's Matt. I found Scott and Stiles fleeing and I caught up with them, running out of the house and I told them to hurry.

"It's him, Matt. He's the one controlling the kanima." I ran out of Lydia's house to see if I could see Matt. Scott and I halted to a stop at the end of Lydia's drive. Matt was on the other side of the street, trembling with rage. Something was crouching low beside him. It was the kanima.

* * *

**A/N: **I have actually managed to write a quick chapter for you guys and I hope you like it. If I'm not too busy I might be able to put on another chapter this week.


End file.
